Always Love's Bitch
by loverswalk89
Summary: Takes place five years post Chosen. Buffy is having trouble knowing she isn't needed now that the Watcher's Council is basically back up and running with thousands of slayers at their disposal. She struggles with the fact that her baby sister is getting more of a shot at a normal life than she is. But does Buffy even want to be normal?
1. Chapter 1

Takes place five years post Chosen. Buffy is having trouble knowing she isn't needed now that the Watcher's Council is basically back up and running with thousands of slayers at their disposal. She struggles with the fact that her baby sister is getting more of a shot at a normal life than she is. But does Buffy even want to be normal?

CHAPTER ONE

Buffy sat on the roof looking out into the night sky, deep in thought as to how her life got to this point. For the first time in years she'd been able to not think about vampires, demons, and all the other creatures she'd been scared of as a child. She'd faced them, she'd slayed them, and she'd saved the world from them... more than once. And she'd died doing it... again, more than once. Now it was time for Buffy to just be herself. She'd been doing a lot of soul searching the past few months, trying to figure out exactly **who** she was and where her demon-free life was headed. She'd never really had a chance before to think ahead to her future, but now she was looking at the possibility of being a 'normal girl' and that scared her more than any demon she'd ever faced.

The sound of somebody joining her on the roof broke her train of thought. "Hey, Buff, whatcha doing?" asked Xander.

"Oh hey, uh, just thinking, looking at the stars..." she replied, still sort of a million miles away, okay, maybe a thousand miles away.

"Hmmm, you seem to be doing a lot of that lately," he replied, scanning her features for any sort of sign that she was listening.

"Huh? Oh... yeah, kinda." Xander gently put a loving arm around his friend's shoulder and she laid her head on his chest and snuggled into him. "I can do anything now, Xan, and it scares me." She snuggled closer to him.

Xander paused a moment at the honesty he was getting from his usually closed off friend. "So let me get this straight... vampires, demons, and apocalypses don't faze you, but the prospect of being normal does?"

She lifted her head and looked up at Xander. He seemed to have aged dramatically since he got the eye patch. Maybe it was the loss of his eye or the loss of the love of his life that made him seem older. After a moment she replied, "I've never been a normal girl, Xander, not since I was called... well almost once, but what if I **can't** be normal? What if I just can't break out of the slayage? What if this is all I'm meant to be? A demon killer?"

"That's a whole pile of 'what ifs,' Buffy."

"Welcome to my brain," she giggled.

"You've got graduation syndrome," smiled Xander.

"Huh?"

"You know, when you're just about to finish high school and you're all what am I going to do with my life, what do I wanna be, where do I see myself in ten years? You kinda went through that, but now you're completely free of the burden that was dumped on you all those years ago, and now you feel kind of lost, but it does get easier."

"Xander Harris, when did you get so insightful?" she asked, hugging him.

"Maybe when I lost the eye..."

Buffy squeezed Xander tightly, but their embrace was cut short by the sound of Dawn shrieking. Instantly on full alert, Buffy and Xander scrambled through the window and ran downstairs.

Once in the living room, they found Dawn still shrieking on the couch with Willow and Giles staring at her and looking puzzled. "What's wrong?" asked Buffy immediately as she scanned the room for threats.

"We don't know, she's been like this ever since she walked through the door. I think she's broken," said Willow, frowning.

"Could something have done this, Giles? A demon? Or something?" asked Xander with his voice full of worry.

"Uh... I shall have to consult my books," said Giles, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Whatever you have to do, do it fast, who knows what evil we're facing? And who knows how long my eardrums will hold up before that noise shatters them," said Buffy with a huge resolve face, just as Dawn finally stopped her shrieking.

Buffy sat next to her sister and gently pushed her hair back as she looked her over closely. "Dawnie, what happened? Are you hurt?"

After a long pause Dawn smiled brightly. "It's Jordan," she said simply.

"What, is he a demon? Cuz you know, sweetie, we've all been there," smiled Xander.

"Hey! It was a phase! That I'm totally over!" said Buffy with a guarded tone.

"No, he's not a demon, he... Well, I don't know how to say this but, he asked me to marry him and I said yes!" squealed Dawn as she waved her left hand, showing off the diamond that sat on her finger.

"What?" gasped Buffy, not quite believing her little sister had a rock on her finger.

"That's uh... great?" Xander said, not entirely convinced of the words that came out of his mouth.

"I know you guys are wigged out, but this is good news," smiled Dawn.

Out of nowhere Buffy burst out laughing hysterically. "Okay... maybe Buffy's broken," said Willow, looking curiously at her best friend.

"It's a spell! Remember when Spike and I got engaged?" asked Buffy.

"I've tried very hard to repress that memory, Buffy. I can still hear the smacking," said Giles, taking off his glasses to clean them once more.

"God, Buffy! Not everything leads back to you and what you went through! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm nothing like you!" bellowed Dawn as she leapt up off the couch and barrelled up the stairs.

"Wow. Dawnie hasn't stormed up those stairs in like forever," said Willow, taking a seat next to Buffy.

"I kinda miss the stomping klutzy klepto teen. So much easier to deal with than an adult stomping bride to be," huffed Buffy.

"So we're going with no spell?" asked Xander.

"Nah, I think this is the real deal, Xan, and you know what that means... ugly bridesmaid's dresses and tuxedos at the ready," sighed Buffy.

Between a hellhound prom, a change-into-your-costume Halloween, and Xander and Anya's not-a-wedding, Buffy was tired of formalwear, but this was her sister, and it was a part of normal life. In fact, it was about as normal as normal got. '_Why does that word always have to pop up in everyday conversation?_' Buffy asked herself.

"I'd better go talk to her," said Buffy, leaving the living room and making her way upstairs.

XXXXXXX

Dawn sat on the edge of her bed admiring the ring that sat on the third finger of her left hand. It captivated her. She never in her wildest dreams thought that she'd be getting married. Of course, as a child she'd spent hours planning her wedding. _'Another neat little memory the monks made__,_' she thought.

Buffy tapped lightly on the door then entered. "I'm sorry, Dawnie, it was just a shock, y'know? It's not every day your little sister gets engaged," she said, quietly making her way to sit next to Dawn.

"I knew you'd freak," said Dawn coldly.

"I'm sorry..."

"But you're not sorry, Buffy, and you're not truly happy for me," huffed Dawn.

"No..." Dawn turned toward her, startled. "I'm not happy for you, Dawnie, I'm **ecstatic** for you. And maybe I even envy you a little, but hey, that's sibling rivalry," smiled Buffy, running her fingers through Dawn's long brown locks.

"You're okay with this? Really?" asked Dawn cautiously.

"Yeah, I am, just kinda sad Mom isn't here to see this, but I'm happy for you. Really. Jordan's a good guy, he's smart, he's handsome, and he'll protect you," smiled Buffy.

Dawn had been dating Jordan for the last year; they'd met at college during orientation and had been inseparable ever since. He hadn't even freaked out too much when brought face to face with his first vampire, which Dawn had had the misfortune of having to stake right in front of him. And thus began a life of supernatural happenings for Jordan. After the first initial shock of finding out that everything he'd always thought of as a myth or horror story was actually real, he'd decided he wanted to be a part of the team and he and Dawn had begun training to be Watchers together.

"I know, I wish she were here too. Do you think she would've liked him?" Dawn asked with her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Yeah, she would've, and hey... she didn't like Angel, and she liked Spike, so we know her judgement was good," Buffy giggled.

"Any word from him yet?" asked Dawn.

Buffy knew who she was talking about... Spike. He'd given his life for her mission, probably the most selfless thing he'd ever done... unless he'd done it to get in Buffy's good books again, in which case it was totally selfish. Either way, he was a hero. Buffy often thought about the last time she'd seen him. Their hands engulfed in flames, the pain so close to pleasure. Her eyes had been tearful. She knew he was dying... burning from the inside out... and she knew that this was her last chance to make things right between them. So she'd told him what was in her heart.

"I love you."

"No you don't, but thanks for saying it," he replied with a soft tone, one she'd never heard before.

She had meant it, with her very heart and soul. And at that last moment, she'd wondered why he hadn't believed her. That pained her probably more than losing him, the fact that he hadn't believed her confession of love.

She'd spent days, weeks, and even months replaying it over in her head. Becoming more and more upset that she hadn't been able to convince him of her love, and that she couldn't get his stubborn ass out of the hell mouth so he could be with her. Then six months later, the news had come. He was alive... well, as alive as he got... and living with Angel in LA. At first, she'd wanted to go to him, but she'd had a change of heart. Maybe this was how things were supposed to be. And the one thing that still sent stabbing pains through her heart... maybe he didn't love her as much as he thought.

"Uh no. I gave up on that little fairy tale ending a long time ago, Dawnie. He's not coming back," Buffy said with a pained smile on her face.

"Stranger things have happened, Buffy. And we're usually right in the middle of it when they do."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Spike laid there with his hands behind his head, his chest bare and his red satin sheets covering him to the waist. He was deep in thought when the laptop across the room pinged, alerting him to an incoming email. _ 'Prolly Angel or one of his misfits__,__' _he thought to himself, wondering if it was worth it to get up and find out what was so important that it couldn't wait until morning.

Just lately, he'd become technologically advanced – well, for a hundred and something year old vampire anyway. He wasn't going to start writing code or hacking into the Pentagon or anything, but Connor had set the group up with email accounts because he thought it was way past time that his father and uncle? (hard to figure out the family designations, considering how twisted their 'family' tree was) _'g__ot down with the kids__,__'_ so to speak. Connor's words... definitely not his.

Spike shuffled off the bed and sat down at the laptop then just stared for a while. The sender was Andrew Wells and he didn't know if he could open the message. His mind was going into over drive thinking that something had happened to Buffy. After many scenarios of her final demise – each more bloody than the last – had filtered through his brain, he decided to end the suspense. He sighed deeply and muttered, "Only one way to find out, I suppose," then clicked it open.

From: Andrew Wells

Subject: Greetings

Date: 23/09/08 03:23

To: Mr. Angel, William the Bloody, Charles Gunn, Connor Angel

Greetings from Slayer Central!

We have had some really big news this evening, which I thought you may want to know about. But first, let me set your minds at ease... We've had no demon activity in over two weeks, although the seers at the coven in England think something is going down because there's been a lot of demon activity at the Cleveland Hellmouth since Sunnydale's demise.

Mr. Giles has asked me to inform you of our latest developments when we have some to report. Mr. Angel and Spike, though your presence is not needed in Cleveland just now; he would like it if you were prepared to make a move at any time.

Finally, it is at the request of Miss Rosenberg that I inform you of Miss Summers and Mr. Caverly's upcoming nuptials to which a formal invitation will be sent via courier at a later date. Totally awesome, right? Well, Mr. Giles is now yelling at me so I guess this email ends here.

PS for Connor. Don't forget Comic Con is in LA this weekend. I'm totally jealous, and if you could get as many autographs as you can, I'd appreciate it.

From the desk of Andrew Wells,

Watcher in training.

_'Well that was a boat load of nothing, except the fact my Niblet is all grown up now__,__' _he said to himself. He debated for a moment whether or not he should send Dawn an email; they'd spoken a few times since the whole _'__back from the dead thing__'_ he had going on, as she put it, and they'd made peace. He had emailed Buffy once, with no response, and had decided to leave her be, figuring that she'd moved on and didn't want to be reminded of him.

From: William the Bloody

Subject: Congrats!

Date: 23/09/08 03:55

To: Dawn Summers

Niblet,

Received a pretty dull and rather uninformative email 'from the desk of Andrew Wells, Watcher in training.' I beg you (a fourth time) to take me off his mailing list.

The email bored me senseless, but I do believe some congratulations are in order for you and your bloke. Though I have yet to meet this elusive Jordan Caverly, I am happy for you, Niblet. Hope he's treating you right – I don't want to have to bite him.

See you soon,

S x

With that, an exhausted creature of the night turned off his laptop in favour of sleep and crawled into his bed, resuming his earlier position of hands behind his head. The thought sprang to his mind that in a few months' time, he would be face to face with Buffy for the first time in years, and that scared the hell out of him.

He spent the night tossing and turning, not being able to settle his mind or his nerves enough to get a good night's sleep. By 8 am, he'd had enough, wearily climbing out of his rumpled bed, opting to watch his collection of Passions on his laptop – another gift from Connor. How that boy was the seed of Angelus, he'd never know. As the laptop booted up, an email came through.

From: Dawn Summers

Subject: Thank You!

Date: 23/09/08 07:35

To: William the Bloody

Spike,

As I told you last time, Giles insists on Andrew emailing you guys with updates and crap, so it's beyond my control. Trust me; Giles even pulled rank on me and everything! I can't get away with anything now that I'm a Watcher. It so totally sucks.

Thanks for the congratulations, it means a lot to me, and Jordan is not elusive, Spike – you are! Would it kill you to visit? I mean, it's not like you don't know where Cleveland is, so you'd better be able to make the wedding, mister!

I miss you, you know... and so does Buffy.

D x

XXXXXX

"Hey, Dawnie, whatcha doing?" smiled Buffy as she entered the office her little sister shared with Jordan.

"Blah... just emails," said Dawn, quickly checking the message for errors before clicking send, hoping and praying that Buffy wouldn't see the screen.

"Oh. Anything important? Apocalypty stuff?" asked Buffy, plopping down in the chair in front of Dawn's desk.

"No, nothing important. Just your basic boring old Watchery stuff," Dawn babbled as she moved her sent message to the folder labelled 'WTB.'

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she asked suspiciously, "Uh-huh. So why are you babbling? And why did you almost jump out of your seat when I came in?" Buffy stood up as Dawn's face melted into that look that said she was hiding something. "What are you doing over there, Dawnie?" she asked as she made her way around the desk to look at the screen.

Dawn tried her best to close the email program before Buffy saw anything, but at that precise moment an email came through. "William the Bloody? Spike emails you?" she asked with a solemn tone.

"Uh yeah, not often, just when I've needed help with demon languages or texts... that sort of thing," Dawn babbled nervously as she quickly scanned Spike's message.

From: William the Bloody

Subject: Wouldn't Miss My Niblet's Wedding

Date 23/09/08 08:10

To: Dawn Summers

Touché, Bit. Sorry I haven't visited, been busy being a hero every now and then, you know how it goes, but I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world.

I miss you, too. Both of you.

S x

_'Both of you? Hmmm__,__ does he mean me too?'_ Buffy thought. "He's never emailed me... Maybe because I don't have email," she said sadly.

"Sure you do. Everybody here has email. Willow set it up."

Dawn clicked and typed her way into Buffy's email account. "See? You have 203 unread messages," said Dawn cheerfully. "Most of this is just junk mail, though," she said as she scrolled through and started deleting emails. "Oh," said Dawn, shocked.

"Oh?" asked Buffy.

"There are emails from Faith, Rona, and... Spike," said Dawn, rising from her chair. "I'll leave you to read through them," she said, heading for the door.

_'Spike emailed me? My life gets weirder every day__,__' _she thought to herself as she opened the email.

From: William the Bloody

Subject: You'll Never Guess What Happened To Me

Date: 09/10/07 04:34

To: Buffy Summers

Buffy.

_'That's it? Just my name? No explanation at all? No nothing?'_ Buffy ranted to herself. _'What kind of idiot just puts a person's name on an email and sends it?' _she raged, shutting down the computer and stomping out of the room. She needed to hit something and fast, so naturally she headed for the training room. _ 'There's nothing quite like beating the hell out of make shift vampire punching bags__.__' _

Her mind jolted back to Sunnydale, remembering when Angel had come to town to give her that stupid amulet that had so far caused her too much pain to think about.

She remembered all too vividly walking down the steps into the basement to find Spike punching the hell out of a DIY Angel punching bag. She had fond memories of that night, the connection that had grown between them when he'd just held her in his embrace. That night she'd realised she was truly in love with him._ 'Yep__,__ that punching bag is so totally gonna get it!' _


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy had been working the bag for hours. A few slayers, along with their watchers, popped into the training room, eyeing Buffy warily before disappearing. They knew better than to hang around and possibly draw her attention. With her in this kind of mood, one false move and your ass was gonna hurt.

Andrew burst into the room, interrupting her flow as he said cheerfully, "Buffy, call for you from LA. It's Mr. Angel."

"I'll call him later," she said coldly as she landed a devastating punch.

"But it sounds kind of important." Another hard punch to the bag had him backing up slightly as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Buffy stopped throwing punches and turned to glare at him. "Andrew, what part of I'll call him later didn't you get? I don't have time for him right now. I'll. Call. Him. Later!" she snapped.

Giles had entered the room just as Buffy had turned to shout at Andrew, and that, accompanied by her body language, had him saying to himself, _'Something is definitely wrong__.__'_ He laid a hand on the young man's shoulder and said firmly, "Andrew, tell Angel that Buffy is in training right now and she'll ring him back when she's finished."

"All right, but if he gets pissed like last time, don't blame me," said Andrew as he toddled up the stairs.

"Thanks," said Buffy, as she turned and started wailing away on the punching bag again.

"Your elbow needs to be a little higher," commented Giles.

Buffy screwed her face up, once again stopping her activity as she turned to face him. "Thanks... What's up?" she asked, knowing that a surrogate father – daughter speech was coming on.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Sure... Just peachy," she said with mock happiness as she turned to punch the bag, making sure to raise her elbow a little more.

"Is this about Dawn?"

"No, Giles, I'm happy for her. She deserves it and Jordan's a solid guy. Hey, he's not even a demon," she giggled.

"Buffy, I've known you long enough to know when something is troubling you, and your body language is off. Also, that elbow is dropping again. Tell me," he pleaded.

Their relationship had had a lot of healing to do since Sunnydale, especially since Giles had conspired with Robin Wood to have Spike murdered. It was hard at first, Buffy had completely closed him out, but they still had a job to do, battles to be fought, wars to be won. And although Giles was no longer her Watcher, she still needed him.

That she had freely admitted. No, he wasn't the most skilled fighter they had in their army, but he had the knowledge. And since she had no father in her life, she needed him... her one constant male figure. She had missed him in the months following Sunnydale, but now the slate was clean and their relationship was back on track.

"I don't know, Giles, it's just... You know what? It doesn't matter," she smiled coyly and turned her attentions back to the punching bag.

"Tell me," he pleaded again as he walked towards her.

"It's just... I don't feel like I'm needed here. I know I am, and I'm the leader, the general, but with no demons to fight I'm sorta getting antsy," she stuttered.

"That's not it, Buffy. It might be part of it, but it's not the full tale," he said as he gently grasped her elbow and ushered her over to the couches.

_'Crap! He sees right through me!'_ she thought. "No, it's not, but I'm dealing," she smiled.

"Is it because you know that in a short time you're going to be faced with Angel and Spike? Assuming Dawn has invited them, of course."

"You know me too well, Giles. Angel I can handle... it's been seven years since we were an item and we've dealt with our issues. It's just Spike... I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this," she squirmed and rushed away, leaving a rather perplexed Giles behind.

XXXXXX

"Honey, I'm home!" Jordan announced as he walked through the door into the grand dining room. Dawn, Andrew, and Willow were sitting at the massive table that was piled high with magazines and flower samples. "Geez, I didn't know we'd be in full scale bridal mode already," he joked.

"Well, I figured we should start planning right away, you know, while there's no demon research to be done," Dawn said, peering over _'Tomorrow's Bride'_ magazine.

"Good idea, honey." He smiled then gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek as he sat down at the table next to her.

"And I was sorta thinking... Maybe we could have the wedding sooner rather than later? I don't want to rush, but hey, an apocalypse could be right round the corner," Dawn babbled nervously.

"Of course, sweetie," Jordan replied, smiling brightly, "Whatever you want."

"Aww, you guys are like the cutest," smiled Andrew, looking up at them from behind _'Bridal Couture'_ magazine.

"Guys, I've compiled a list of guests," said Willow, showing them both the laptop screen.

"This is so exciting!" exclaimed Andrew, hardly able to contain himself.

Buffy made an appearance in the dining room. "Wow," she said unconvincingly, "You guys are already planning."

"Uh yeah, we figured the sooner the better?" smiled Dawn.

"Of course," Buffy smiled back.

Dawn sheepishly rose from her seat. "I wanted to ask you something, but you can say no. I mean, I know that you're kinda busy and it's okay if you don't want to," she babbled nervously, "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I want you to be my maid of honour."

"Oh Dawnie, of course I will!" said Buffy. With unshed tears in her eyes, she pulled her sister into a rib cracking hug.

"Buffy... can't... breathe," Dawn gasped and Buffy immediately let her go.

"I'm so happy for you guys," said Buffy. With tears running down her cheeks, she swiftly exited the room.

"Is she okay?" asked Jordan.

"Sure. She's just emotional. It's not every day her little sister gets married," smiled Willow, "Now, about this guest list..."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Buffy ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her, quickly wiping away her tears as she sank slowly to the ground. She sat there for a few moments, her eyes sore from the fierce tears she'd spilt, when suddenly her cell phone began ringing. She jerked it out of her jeans pocket and looked at the caller ID - Faith. She quickly took a deep breath and answered. 'Hello?'

"Yo, B!" came the voice at the other end.

"Hi, Faith," Buffy smiled to herself. _'Same old Faithy.'_

"So what's the sitch? Woman-size brat's taking a stroll down the aisle?"

"Uh yeah, in few weeks, I think," Buffy said coldly.

"Not happy about it, huh?"

"What's not to be happy about?" replied Buffy.

"Oh, B, you forget I know you. You're jealous that kid sis gets to experience married bliss before you."

"Are you crazy? I always knew I'd never get married. Slayers don't exactly have a long life expectancy, never mind about marriage and kids. Anyway, don't you have Robin to bombard with silly questions?"

"Uh yeah, about that, it's kinda why I'm calling. Me and Robin broke up."

_'Oh, she sounds sad,_ Buffy thought to herself. "I'm sorry, Faith."

"Hey, don't worry about it; I'm not cut out for long term romances and we both knew that going in. Anyway... I'm heading back to Cleveland."

"Your old room is still empty. You know you're welcome here anytime. It's home."

"Thought I'd make a pit stop over at Angel's before I head your way."

"Oh, that's nice." Buffy tried to sound enthusiastic and failed miserably.

"Yeah. Want me to tell Blondie anything?"

_'Now there's a question with a million answers.'_ Buffy thought to herself. Faith was the only one who had spotted Buffy's pain after Spike's _'death'_ in the Hellmouth. Granted, Faith had had to beat it out of her, but in the end Buffy had finally opened up and told her what had gone down in those final moments in Sunnydale. Faith was one of the very few who knew about Buffy's feelings for Spike, and she hadn't judged; she'd just listened when Buffy had poured her heart out night after night.

Faith hadn't been surprised at all by Buffy's confession of love for Spike. She'd seen it way before anybody else and had re-confirmed it when she'd first arrived back in Sunnydale. It would've been hard NOT to notice how Buffy's voice had been tinged with jealousy over the little basement bonding session when she'd been sharing a cigarette with the half-naked vampire... and if looks could kill? Yeah... Faith would be pushing up daisies.

"Uh no, why would there be?" said Buffy with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh c'mon, B, nothing?"

"Nope. If I wanted to say anything to him, I could. Apparently he has email now and him and Dawn are email buddies."

Faith sighed, _'Damn, B is a stuck up tight ass!'_ she thought. "Well okay, I'll tell Angel you said hi."

"Thanks. See you when you get here." Buffy hung up, sinking down on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling. _'Time to count sheep. Who even came up with that anyway? What the hell do sheep have to do with sleeping?'_ She rolled over and punched her pillow then sighed and closed her eyes. Sleep was a long time coming.

XXXXX

Spike came through the doors of Angel Investigations covered head to toe in green demon slime, but he was walking like a man with a mission as he reached Angel's office and burst through the door. Angel, Connor, and Gunn all looked up at him with amusement from their positions around the conference table.

"Spike, what happened to you?" laughed Connor.

"Thraxis?" asked Angel.

Spike nodded. "What the bloody hell is their deal? They just combust into slime when you kill them? It's just very... messy," he complained as he swiped at the green goo coating his prized leather duster.

"At least they didn't kill you," replied Gunn as he sifted through a pile of paperwork.

"Did everybody get that an email from Andrew last night?" asked Connor.

"Yeah. Boat load of useless information except for the bit about Niblet gettin' hitched," said Spike, cleaning off the slime with a towel that Angel had thrown to him.

"See, Dad? I told you it wasn't Buffy getting married," said Connor, smiling triumphantly.

Angel's facial expression didn't move. He was still brooding all these years later, although it was more out of habit now wherever Buffy was concerned.

"Awww... been quite the broody-pants have you?" said Spike, playfully taunting his grandsire.

"No!" said Angel, annoyed.

"Yes!" both Gunn and Connor replied.

Spike chuckled, "I thought you would've known already, seeing as how you've got your lackeys doin' your dirty work."

"No, not anymore. She kept beating them up and I haven't been able to find somebody who knows how to keep out of sight," Angel admitted.

"That's priceless," Spike laughed.

"Angel, there's somebody here to see you," Harmony's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Send them in."

Faith strolled into his office, smiling for a change.

"Faith," smiled Angel.

"Hey."

"You guys remember Faith, right?" asked Angel.

"Dark hair, 'bout this tall, name of Faith, criminally insane…" smirked Spike from the doorway.

"Good to see you too, Blondie. Nice... uh... look you've got going there. The slime really works for you." Faith shot him a brief smile and he responded by raising two fingers as he smirked back.

"So what are you doing here, Faith?" asked Angel.

"Thought I'd stop by on my way to B's."

"How is she?" Spike piped up.

"She's good." Faith nodded her head sympathetically in Spike's direction. "You vamps still wanting yourself a slice of the Buffy pie, right?"

"They never stopped," said Connor as he stood up from the table and followed Gunn out of the office.

"Just like I thought," laughed Faith.

"So... just visiting then?" asked Angel, quickly changing the subject.

"Uh yeah. Well kinda. I've been tracking this pack of vamps a few of my girls let get away. Just so happens they've stumbled onto your turf. They aren't anything out of the ordinary, just thought you guys might be a bit bloodthirsty..." a smile crept across Faith's face when she realised what she'd said. "I know you guys haven't exactly been buzzing with demons... except for the ones that apparently slimed Spike."

Angel glanced at his still slime covered grandchilde. "Right. Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, they're somewhere down by the docks. I figured we could attack tonight, you know, a less flammable time of day for you guys."

"Sure, sounds good. Excuse me, Faith, I just have a little business to take care of." Angel smiled as he brushed past her on his way out of his office.

"So, Blondie... Actually seen B yet?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Uh no. She's doin' fine without me. Doesn't need me muckin' up her life."

Faith stared at him intently, scanning his features. _'Man, this guy is still completely hung up on B. He might as well be wearing it on a sign around his neck.'_

"What?" Spike asked after a few seconds of her intense gaze.

"Couldn't be further from the truth."

XXXXX

_*Buffy found herself walking down a familiar street. It was dark, but everything about it screamed 'home.' She pulled her jacket tight and wrapped her arms around herself as the cool night air attacked her body. She turned the corner and opened a door then walked in. She was surrounded by people who seemed to be clearing a pathway for her, and in the middle of the crowd she saw him. _

_He was hard to miss with the way his platinum blond hair shone beneath the lights, his cheekbones as prominent as ever. As she reached him he held out his hand and she took it in hers, grasping it tightly. _

_"I love you," she told him as a flame began to surround their hands once again._

_"No you don't, but thanks for saying it," he said coldly._

_"No, Spike, I love you! Don't say that... not again! Come with me!" she begged him._

_"That's not the way it's supposed to go, love, you know that," he said as the flames spread around their hands._

_"I don't care," she cried, "please, Spike, come with me!" _

_"I can't."_

_"Don't you love me?" she asked with tears streaming down her face._

_"Always," he said with a pained look on his face as he crumbled to ash before her eyes._

_Buffy dropped to the floor in grief; sobs making her body shake violently.*_

Buffy woke startled, her eyes wide with fear. A thin glistening of sweat covered her entire body and her breathing was erratic and shallow as she tried to pull herself together. _'Well, that was weird.'_

A knock came at her door and Dawn rushed in without waiting for an answer. "Are you okay, Buffy? I heard screaming." she said as she looked her sister over, noticing that she was still shaking from her dream.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream I guess," said Buffy, pulling herself together.

Dawn sat down on the bed next to her. "You sure? You're kinda sweaty," she pointed out.

"Uh yeah," said Buffy, wiping her brow free of sweat.

Dawn wrapped her arms around Buffy and whispered, "Another Spike dream?"

"Yeah..." said Buffy, staring off into space.

Dawn knew all too well that quizzing her further was a futile exercise, so she just held her older sister until she slowly but surely fell back to sleep.

XXXXX

Faith sat in 'the big man's chair,' as Spike called it, picking at her nails and staring Spike down. "There's something different about you, Spike," she said, looking him up and down. "You seem edgy. What're you hiding?"

Spike pretended to be shocked. "Me? Hiding?" He stifled a laugh. "Why would I be hiding anything?"

Before Faith could answer, a leggy blonde barrelled through the door. "Spike! There you are! I've been looking for you." She smiled brightly at him then walked over and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Not hiding anything, huh?" Faith said quietly.

Spike cleared his throat and removed the woman's arms from around his waist. "Uh, Faith, this is Kaitlyn," he said rather uncomfortably.

"Hi!" said the blonde, a little too enthusiastically.

Faith shot Spike a look then said, "Hi!" mimicking her enthusiasm.

"Kaitlyn is my girlfriend," Spike eventually said.

"Yeah, I kind of got that. I'm Faith, Buffy's sister," she smiled sweetly.

"I thought Buffy's sister was Dawn?" she asked Spike.

"Oh... not her blood sister, I mean we have sort of tried to kill each other once or twice. We're family," said Faith, still eyeing the blonde.

"Oh yeah, Spike did mention you," she said, still smiling. "I'll leave you two to catch up. See you at home, baby." She planted a kiss on Spike's lips then gave Faith a bright smile and left.

"Well, she's..." started Faith "do you just have a thing for blondes?" she asked. Spike looked down at his feet knowing he was about to get at least a grilling, if not an ass kicking. "Does Buffy know?" she asked.

"No..."

Faith gave him the death stare. "You do realise this will break her, right? Dude, you've gotta hell of a lot of explaining to do when you get to that wedding. Really wouldn't want to be in your Docs when Buffy gets hold of you."

"You're not gonna tell her?" he asked.

"Not just no, but hell no! You think I want to be delivering that news? Screw that! I'm not completely stupid!" yelled Faith.

"She'll be fine with it, Faith. It's not like she loves me or anything. I mean less than nothin' to her," he said sadly.

Faith gave him a look of sympathy. "Look, I can't give you the answers you want, Spike. You might want to try talking to B, though. Sure, she's rough around the edges but you've somehow inserted yourself into her gooey center... and I really wish I'd said something else. Point is, you can't replace a girl like B with the little miss sunshine that just walked out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Spike was bringing up the rear as Faith and Angel marched in front of him with weapons in hand.

"So, what's the sitch around here?" asked Faith.

"Not really much to report," said Angel, brooding as usual.

"Something's coming down..." said Faith, "Well, the peace was nice while it lasted."

As Spike followed behind, only half listening to the idle small talk, his thoughts were flooded with Buffy, going through every single scenario of their first meeting. He pictured a romantic reunion at first, but then came to his senses, shaking his head. '_Romantic, my pale British arse. She's gonna clock me one in the nose._' He was broken out of his thoughts with a punch to the face.

"Spike!" yelled Faith.

Angel and Faith were in full scale attack mode. Faith wasn't doing too well as she was getting a beat down by two vampires while Angel had been knocked out. Quickly, Spike got his wits about him and jumped into action, staking one of the weaker vampires in the group within seconds. A few minutes later, the air was thick with the dust of the vampire clan Faith had been tracking from Vegas.

"Whoa, that was easy, thanks for the help," smiled Faith, wiping a thin layer of sweat from her brow.

"Anytime," said Angel solemnly as he picked himself up from the ground.

"I dunno about you guys, but I could use a drink... Any place nearby?" asked Faith.

"I could be persuaded," smirked Spike.

"How about you, Brood Boy?" she asked Angel.

"I'll pass. I should be getting back to Connor."

"Angel, he's a big boy now, he can take care of himself," said Faith.

"It's no use, pet, he's mighty protective of that boy," said Spike as he lit up a cigarette.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Angel, slipping off into the night.

"What's his deal?" asked Faith, taking Spike's cigarette and bringing it to her lips.

"Not a clue, love. You know Angel. Not exactly forthcoming with details," he smiled.

"So… beer?" she said, changing the subject.

"I thought you'd never ask," he smirked.

XXXXXX

The next morning Buffy woke early, feeling unusually refreshed. She changed into her favorite dark blue jeans and white tank top then made her way downstairs. Willow was caught off guard to see Buffy in the kitchen making breakfast at this early hour. "Buffy… you're up," Willow smiled.

"Yeah."

"That's great! How are you feeling?"

"The usual, with a side of kinda rested. I made breakfast," Buffy smiled as she placed a mountain of pancakes on a plate.

"So I see. What's the occasion?"

"Guilt," Buffy shrugged.

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"I haven't been around that much, cutting myself off again," she said sadly then quickly turned around to grab the cereal boxes and place them on the kitchen island. "But I'm back now." She smiled brightly.

Xander came into the kitchen closely followed by Dawn and Andrew. "Mmm… something smells good," said Xander with a spring in his step.

"I made breakfast," said Buffy cheerfully.

"Who are you and what have you done with Buffy?" asked Dawn jokingly.

"Can't I do something nice for my family without being confused for somebody else?" Buffy said playfully. They all looked around at each other uncomfortably. "It was a rhetorical question, guys, now eat up. Especially you girls, we've got a wedding dress to buy today."

"What?" squealed Dawn.

"Well, you've gotta have a dress, dufus."

"Oh, Buffy, you're the best!" Dawn giggled.

XXXXX

The next few days were busy with formal wear fittings, catering arrangements, seating charts, and choir music. Almost a week later and everything was set. The guests were arriving and the Slayer Compound was full to the brim with Jordan's family and Dawn's friends from college.

It was the day before the rehearsal dinner and Angel and company were set to arrive at any moment. Buffy ran around her room making sure she looked presentable. When a knock on the door came, she yelled, "Come in!" then smiled at the shaggy-haired brunette as he stepped into the room. "Xander, hey."

"Hey, they'll be here soon. Andrew just got word from Faith that she picked them up from the airport," he smiled thinly.

Buffy sighed as she looked at her friend. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm good," he said unconvincingly.

"I know all this wedding stuff can't be fun for you."

"I'm okay, it's just… I wish she was here."

Buffy pulled him into a rib cracking hug. Anya had been gone for six years and Xander's heart still belonged to her. Buffy remembered the first few months after Sunnydale and how Xander had gone off the rails a little, staying out late and mostly coming home drunk. He'd seriously made Buffy and Willow worry, but he had pulled himself together over the last few years, stating that Anya would've wanted him to carry on. "We all do, Xan. She'd totally be in her element now, with all the wedding stuff."

"I miss her, Buffy," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Xander," she said, tightening her grip on him just a little, tempering her Slayer strength to account for his human ribs. Willow popped her head around the door to find her two best friends in a warm embrace.

"Room for one more?" she asked as she walked over to join them.

"Do you know how much I love you guys?" asked Buffy.

"Not half as much as we love you," said Willow and Xander in unison.

XXXXX

Giles opened the door to the Angel Investigations team with a cheery smile. Truth was, in the midst of all the celebrations, Giles was getting completely sloshed. "Hello, Angel... Faith… and the rest of you. How good of you to come." Faith immediately stepped into the house and around Rupert, trying to get Buffy's attention, but failing miserably.

"Rupert," Angel smiled wearily, "I'd like you to meet my son, Connor, my good friends, Gunn and Illyria, and you know Spike. And… uh… this is Kaitlyn, Spike's girlfriend."

"How lovely to see you all, do come in," said Giles, occasionally hiccupping.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander walked down the stairs just as Giles had shown them in. "Buffy," said Angel breathlessly.

She smiled at him, "Angel," then saw Spike hiding behind Gunn trying not to be noticed. "Spike," she acknowledged him.

"Buffy," he pursed his lips and nodded slightly.

Dawn and Jordan barreled down the stairs hand in hand. "Angel! Spike! Angel's friends!" Dawn greeted the vampires with a hug.

"Angel, this is Jordan Caverly, my fiancé," Dawn smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," said Jordan, grasping hold of Angel's outstretched hand.

"You guys must be famished. Come through to the dining room, we've kinda decided to have a pre-wedding party," giggled Willow, showing their guests into the next room.

As the others made their way to the dining room, Dawn, Buffy, Spike, Kaitlyn, and Faith were left in the entrance hall. "So, Spike, are you going to introduce us?" Dawn asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Uh yeah, Dawn, this is Kaitlyn, my girlfriend," said Spike, looking down at his feet.

"Hi, I'm Dawn and this is my sister Buffy," she smiled forcefully at the blonde who stood beside Spike.

"Hey, Kaitlyn, why don't I introduce you to the others," said Faith, snagging Kaitlyn's sleeve and dragging her into the dining room, leaving the trio alone in the entrance hall.

"Spike, I'm sorry! Where are my manners? You remember my sister Buffy, don't you? Well here she is… so you two talk now and I'm just gonna… go somewhere… that's not here." Dawn grinned and left them on their own as she followed the horde into the dining room.

"Hi," said Buffy quietly.

"Hi," said Spike, just as quietly.

They stood there.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates in the past few weeks, I've been in and out of hospital with problems with my throat but now I'm better *does happy dance*. Hope you guys like the chapter and please review

An awkward silence filled the room as both of them looked down at the floor as if it held something of interest. "So... how've you been?" Buffy finally managed to ask. _'Like I really care. You left me__,__ you son of a__...__'_

"Fine, you?" he asked.

"Just peachy... with a side of keen."

"Good, I'm glad," he said awkwardly, trying not to look her in the eye. He knew if he met her gaze, he'd be dust.

"Me too. Uh... Kaitlyn seems nice," she said with a twinge of pain in her voice.

"Yeah. She's great," he said solemnly, acknowledging her hurt.

"Well... I uh... I better go say hi to Angel," she said._ 'Yeah Spike__,__ I so went there,' she_ thought to herself as she stomped away.

"Yeah. You go do that," he said after she left.

XXXXXX

The party was in full swing. Xander, Andrew, Connor, and Gunn had found common ground discussing comic book collectibles. Faith and Illyria had headed down to the basement training room to spar for a while and Giles was in deep conversation with Willow and Jordan's parents about the best brand of Whiskey, much to Willow's dismay.

Spike had his hands full dealing with a lap full of Kaitlyn. He was nuzzling her neck as his hand lightly stroked up and down the outside of her thigh, perhaps purposely showing her more attention than he would normally, knowing that he was under the watchful eye of Buffy. He had no idea why, but he felt the need to prove that he'd moved on... that he wasn't a card carrying member of the Love's Bitch club anymore. His first meeting with the petite Slayer had gone much better than he'd thought it would because he'd managed to walk away without a broken nose. He counted that as one for the win column, although deep down he did feel a twinge of hurt that apparently his presence didn't affect her as deeply as it used to.

Angel scowled at the two lovebirds in the corner and their blatantly public displays of affection. "You okay?" he whispered to Buffy.

"Sure, I'm fine," she smiled tightly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He nodded toward the blonde couple in the chair. "Tried to call you a couple of weeks ago to give you a heads up on the girlfriend thing," he said quietly.

"Thanks, but I really am okay. Whatever we had is over with now, Angel. We've moved on."

"Good. Can I get you a drink?" he asked politely.

She threw one more glance at Spike then turned and smiled up at Angel. "Sure."

XXXXX

Buffy was in her room at her dressing table brushing her hair when a knock came at the door. "Come in," she said softly, continuing to brush her locks.

"Hey, B," smiled Faith.

"Hey," said Buffy, shooting her the briefest of smiles.

"Just wanted to check on you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Faith, what's with the caring? Angel and now you? Am I wearing a button or something that says, _'Ask me how I am?'_?"

"No, it's just... Look, we've had our ups and downs... Okay, mostly downs, but I still care, y'know? You're like the sister I never had. Just making sure you're five by five."

"I'm okay really. I'm fine," smiled Buffy, putting down her hairbrush.

"So what do you think of Spike's chick?" Faith smiled evilly.

"She seems nice."

"What? Oh c'mon, B, that girl is a few sandwiches short of a picnic," giggled Faith.

"Maybe, but if she makes him happy then I couldn't ask for more," sighed Buffy, folding some clothes and putting them in her closet.

"So you're not the tiniest bit jealous?" asked Faith.

"Nope... Okay, yeah, a little, but mostly I'm just hurt," said Buffy, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hurt?" asked Faith.

"Yeah, it seems like there's this recurring theme that has Spike bringing dates to weddings just to make me jealous."

"Well, it obviously works."

"This is so not what I imagined our reunion would be like."

"What did you have in mind, B?"

Buffy dropped down onto the bed with a tired sigh. "I don't have any idea, but not this. I feel weird and awkward talking to him now, and I used to be able to talk to him about anything, but... he's got this whole other life – in LA with freaking Angel of all people... they didn't used to be able to stand to be in the same room together and now they're like best buds? How does that even work? Ugh... Anyway, I'm sure as hell not a part of his shiny new existence and I don't want to bring up the past just to ask him a bunch of questions."

"Why the hell not?" asked Faith.

"Because I might not like the answers," said Buffy, slightly teary eyed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days passed in a blur, a big, flowery, hearts and bells blur. It was the night before the wedding and Dawn was totally freaking out, rushing around the wedding venue making sure the hotel staff were doing everything according to plan. "No! No! No!" she yelled at one of the staff as she followed him around correcting the layout of the tables for the wedding reception.

Faith dragged Dawn away from the helpless man. "Yo, Bridezilla, take it down a notch or ten. I understand you're wicked stressed but leave the poor guy alone before you drive him into therapy or alcoholism."

Dawn waved a flustered hand at the frazzled staff member. "I'm sorry; it just needs to be perfect."

"And it will be," said Willow as she smiled and placed a soothing hand on Dawn's shoulder.

Buffy stood on the other side of the room idly daydreaming, wondering if this was the kind of thing she'd have at her wedding... if she ever found someone she wanted to marry.

"She's gone from an angsty teenage ball of green energy to an angsty little ball of stress, hasn't she?" Spike asked quietly as he walked over to stand next to her.

"Did you expect anything else?" giggled Buffy.

"Uh no. I seem to recall that all you lovely Summers women like to get your own way... and if you don't... watch out world," he smirked.

Buffy stood trying to think of a snappy retort, but he was standing too close and he smelled too good and her thoughts were too muddled to come up with anything good, so she gave up and muttered, "You know, Spike... You're pretty much right."

Spike's mouth fell open and he gaped at her. "Slayer, did you actually say I was right about something?" He barely managed to stifle a cheeky grin.

Buffy threw him a small smile and said, "Don't get used to it," then walked away.

XXXXX

Dawn and Jordan's big day had arrived. Jordan was in the groom's suite with the usual male suspects and his best friends from high school, Bradley and Declan, tying bow ties and hitching Xander into his cummerbund. An article of clothing that Xander swore was evil. They had to be, he'd reasoned, or they would be one hell of a lot easier to put on.

Meanwhile, in the bridal suite, Dawn's hair was in rollers and the makeup artist had just finished making her look like a million bucks. The bridesmaids, Buffy, Willow, Faith, Megan – Dawn's college friend, and Libby – Dawn's Slayer, all wore strapless midnight blue knee-length dresses. Buffy was trying her hardest not to cry, so she wouldn't ruin her own makeup, but she was struggling. As the final preparations began to make Dawn look like a blushing bride, Buffy decided to take a walk and try to clear her head.

She bumped into Spike down the hallway, looking as handsome as ever in a tuxedo. "Oh sorry," she said before taking a closer look at him.

"Buffy, you look... amazing," he gasped.

"You're not so bad yourself, Spike, you clean up good," she smiled.

"Where were you wandering off to?" he smirked, tilting his head and taking a long look at the woman in front of him.

"Just wanted to take a little walk, clear my head, try not to cry... You?"

"Pretty much the same, though without the cryin' bit. I don't cry."

"I've seen you cry before, Spike." He shot her a look and she hurriedly continued with a smile, "in a very manly, big, tough vampire way, of course."

"Is it all getting a bit too weepy for you in there?" he asked.

"A little, just wish mom was here." She tried on a brave smile.

"Me too, pet. Joyce was an amazing woman."

"Thank you. I better get back, Dawn will be freaking out," she said, making her escape.

XXXXX

Jordan stood nervously at the altar waiting for Dawn. The orchestra started playing 'Canon In D' as Megan and her escort, Bradley, walked down the aisle. Libby and Declan took their graceful walk next.

"Dawnie, you look amazing," said Buffy with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Buffy, please don't cry. I've only just stopped," said Dawn, patting down her elegant sweet heart shaped wedding gown. She'd gotten the one with a large train because, as she'd told Buffy, it would be her only wedding dress so she wanted to go big.

"You ready, Niblet?" asked Spike.

Dawn had asked Spike to give her away because her own father was out of the picture and she'd always been close to the vampire. And although formalwear wasn't exactly his thing, he'd decided to grin and bear it for his Lil' Bit.

The music was still playing as Faith and Andrew walked down the aisle arm in arm, then the last of the wedding party, Buffy and Giles, proudly took their walk.

"I have high hopes I will one day walk you down the aisle, Buffy," smiled Giles.

The orchestra faded out the music of 'Canon in D' and started playing an amazing rendition of 'Love Theme' by Henry Mancini as Dawn and Spike walked down the aisle. Buffy looked at her beautiful sister and couldn't hold back the tears.

"Looks like your sis is off again," whispered Spike as they walked. Once at the altar, Spike handed Dawn over to Jordan with a flourish and an only slightly snarled, "Take good care of her, mate, she's special."

"I will, I promise you," smiled Jordan.

Spike leaned close and flashed just a tiny bit of fang. "You'd better. Wouldn't want to have to eat you."

Dawn hissed, "Spike!" then smiled warmly at his nonchalant shrug as he took his place.

As the ceremony got underway, Buffy couldn't help but look over at Spike. He was in his element and so happy for Dawn. As Dawn said her vows every word struck Buffy. "Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding," Dawn said with tears streaming down her face.

"I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I found you. I love you, Jordan; I know that you're the only one for me, my one true love. I'm happy and I'm grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I've found you. And now that I've found you, I'll never let you go. I promise."

Buffy found herself staring intently over at Spike throughout Dawn's vows. _'Dawn__'__s right. Many people try to find their soul mate and some never do, and here I am with this amazing man in front of me, possibly my soul mate, and I'm too scared to do anything about it.'_

The minister pronounced them husband and wife and the room erupted with applause. Dawn and Jordan shared a chaste kiss to seal to deal then they walked back down the aisle to 'It's a Beautiful Day' by U2.

XXXXX

The reception was in full swing, the speeches had been made, the cake had been cut, and now everybody was pretty much in a huge partying mood. "Ladies and Gentleman, Dawn requests a dance with her brother, William." said the DJ.

Spike met Dawn in the middle of the dance floor and bowed to her before taking her hand and dancing her around the floor. "Niblet, I'm so proud of you," he gushed. "Seeing you get married today, it was like watchin' my daughter get hitched. Thank you for askin' me to be a part of this."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," she smiled, noticing Buffy and Giles step on to the floor. Soon they were surrounded by people. "So... what's the deal with you and Buffy?" she asked him.

"Deal? There's no deal," he stammered, looking guiltily in the direction of Kaitlyn. "We're gettin' along all right, but I have a girlfriend, Bit, so no deal."

"Cut the crap, Spike, don't think I haven't noticed the way you two keep stealing glances here and there. Why don't you both just admit you have feelings for each other? It could be like a wedding gift!" Dawn grinned.

"If only it were that simple, Niblet, but you know how things usually go with us. Just don't think we're meant to be together, no matter how we feel 'bout it."

Dawn whispered, "Bullshit," just as Giles appeared at Spike's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" asked Giles as he took Dawn's hand, leaving Buffy and Spike standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor.

Spike threw a quick glance at Kaitlyn then held out his hand to Buffy. "Care to dance with me, Slayer?"

Buffy lifted her gaze off the floor in front of her feet and caught a death glare from Kaitlyn that was almost fiery enough to set her ablaze. She backed up a step then shook her head and whispered, "No, Spike, I don't." She looked over at Kaitlyn again as if to say,_'__I get it, he's yours.__'_ then she turned and disappeared off the dance floor, returning to her seat with slumped shoulders and a heavy weight on her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

As Spike stood abandoned in the middle of the dance floor, he decided it was way past time for him and Buffy to have the dreaded 'talk.' They'd been in close proximity for a few days now and the tension had been getting thicker and thicker until Spike could feel it twanging along his nerves like they were guitar strings. _'Sod it__,__' _he thought as he turned and started stalking toward her table. Her eyes flew up as he closed on her and she bolted to her feet, dashing toward the French doors leading to the gardens. He changed course, meaning to intercept her, but she put on a small burst of Slayer speed and beat him outside.

He burst through the doors behind her and called out, "Buffy. Stop. Please."

She stopped, her shoulders slumping again as she turned to face him and quietly said, "What do you want, Spike?"

"Are we okay?" he asked.

Buffy couldn't contain herself as she started laughing whole heartedly. "Are we okay?" she repeated. "You want to know if we're okay?"

"Something funny? Not really getting the joke here," he said flatly.

"No, you wouldn't get the joke, because you are the joke, Spike." She stopped laughing, throwing a hideous look his way.

"I'm the joke?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You show up here with your little bimbo girlfriend stapled to your side and make with the friendly like all we did was go to the same school or something! You're acting like nothing ever happened between us!" she yelled.

"Oh, so this is it then, is it? We're gonna do this now? Here?" he asked calmly, placing his hand on his hips. "I don't know what to tell you, Buffy. I've imagined this moment over and over, but I've never been able to come up with any words."

"Well I can! You died, Spike, and then you came back and you didn't tell me! You left it up to Andrew, of all people, to break the news that you were just as undead as ever!" Her voice broke with the emotion she'd been keeping inside for years. Now she finally had the opportunity to let it all out, and boy was she going to. "And even when you knew that I knew you were alive you didn't even come to visit me! Not even one phone call! How hard is it to dial the freaking phone? But you can send me some lame email with just my name? Was that your big reveal?" she yelled with unshed tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Buffy... I," he began.

"Don't bother, Spike, there's nothing you can say that will make any of this better. We're not friends and we never will be."

His thoughts went back to a distant memory of himself along with Buffy and Angel in the Magic Box in Sunnydale when he was trying in vain to find a spell to make Drusilla love him again._ "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love 'til it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other 'til it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Real love isn't brains, children, and its blood. Blood screamin__'__ inside you to work its will. I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it." _His words rang in his ears so clearly as he said softly, "No, I guess not, pet."

"I wish sometimes that things were different, you know?" she said, softening just a bit.

"So do I," he whispered.

"I just need to know one thing. Why didn't you believe me? In the Hellmouth, why did you say that?"

Spike stared at Buffy for a moment, not exactly knowing what he could say to make the situation better. Truth was, it wasn't going to get any better. This was it for them. He'd made another bad call in his long line of bad calls by not coming back into her life, and now... this was it.

"Well?" she prompted.

He took a deep shaky breath. "We both know you didn't mean what you said. You were just throwin' me my last crumb, a last little pat for a dyin' dog."

"You think that's what that was?" she asked.

"Buffy, you know that's all it was. I don't know how, but you keep forgetting that I can see past your bullshit. I told you my eyes were clear when it came to us and I know you maybe better than you know yourself. You didn't mean it," he said sadly.

"How can you say that? Do you know what I've been going through? Waiting all these years for you to come back?" she cried.

"Buffy, love, you didn't mean it then, and maybe my absence has made your heart grow fonder or some such, but it's not love."

"You really have no idea, Spike," she spat before she turned and stomped back into the wedding venue.

Spike really hadn't finished saying his piece, so in natural Spike fashion, he followed her back in, snagging her arm and spinning her to face him. "Oh that's right! We're back to that are we? Running away and shutting me out because you don't like the truth!" he yelled.

"You don't know me anymore, so don't you dare tell me what the hell I'm feeling!" she said, trying to break free of his grasp.

He held on to her arm. "So c'mon then, Slayer, tell me," he snarled with a glare.

"My name is Buffy!" she said, punching him with her free hand straight in the nose.

He stumbled backwards, releasing her arm. "Bloody hell!" he cried, clutching his nose.

"Buffy!" cried Dawn, "What the hell?!"

Luckily their altercation had only been witnessed by Dawn and Jordan, who were now in their travel clothes getting ready to say goodbye to their guests. As Dawn helped Spike to his feet she glared at Buffy, who looked like she was going to burst into tears any second. "What did I tell you? No violence unless it's completely necessary!" grumbled Dawn.

"It was necessary," said Spike, looking at Buffy with a pained expression.

"What the hell is going on with you guys?" asked Dawn.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," said Buffy, before simply walking away.

XXXXX

The wedding party gathered outside between the idling limo, that Angel had paid for as a wedding gift, and the doors to the hall, waiting for Jordan and Dawn to leave. When they emerged, their guests threw copious amounts of bird seed over them as they ran down the sidewalk, laughing and trying ineffectively to block the worst of the projectiles raining down on their heads.

Dawn stopped just outside the limo door and pulled Buffy toward her, hugging her tightly. "I'll call you when we land. You and Spike play nice," she smiled, ducking quickly into the car as another fistful of bird seed rained down on Buffy's head.

Buffy smiled slightly at Dawn's mischievous grin as she brushed the seed out of her hair and said, "I'll try." Dawn pulled the door closed and Buffy glanced over at Spike. He had his arms wrapped around Kaitlyn and his forehead resting on her shoulder so she couldn't see his face. She could, however, see Kaitlyn's and the glare the other blonde was throwing her way skittered across her skin like shards of ice. Kaitlyn pointedly turned and wrapped Spike tightly in her arms, pulling him into a gentle kiss as she lightly stroked his swollen nose and Buffy sighed tiredly, _'Thank God he's leaving tomorrow__.__'_


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy sat at the bar nursing the same drink she'd had for the past hour. Well, _nursing _might be a bit of an exaggeration. She'd just been staring at it, unable to drink it. Maybe it was the fact that just the smell of it brought back another Spike memory. She plucked up the courage and drank the bourbon down, making her usual funny noise and screwed up face, trying very hard not to remember how Spike had smiled at her when she'd done that in his presence.

"Never had you down as a whiskey drinker, B," smirked Faith as she sat down on the stool next to Buffy, signaling to the bartender for two more drinks.

"What is it with people thinking they know me?" snapped Buffy.

"Hey! Never said I did," said Faith, throwing her hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry," said Buffy quietly, "it's just..."

"Spike... right?" said Faith, picking up one of the glasses that the bartender had just placed in front of them.

"You heard about that?"

"Uh-huh. Dawn told me before she left. I'm supposed to smack the both of you and send you to your rooms if you get into it again. What was it all about?"

"He doesn't believe that I love him. I mean, he's got every reason not to, but... he says he can see through all my bullshit. That I only told him I loved him to make his last moments happy." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Give my dying dog one last pat."

"So why'd you wait so long to tell him then? Why save it for the last minute?" asked Faith, sipping on her drink.

"Because I spent a long time trying to fight it. I didn't want to be in love, especially with another vampire. Look how well it turned out with Angel," she said sadly.

"Hate to point this out, but Blondie and Angel? They're about as alike as a cheeseburger and tofu," smiled Faith.

"I know that. I mean... deep down I always knew that, but... I was scared," Buffy admitted.

"Of what, B?"

"Spike was always the one who stood by me, that never left my side... even when I did everything in my power to try to get him to leave... and if I'd given in and admitted I loved him... then... I was afraid that would do it. That he'd have gotten bored because the chase was finally over. He'd won and he could move on. I was scared that he'd leave me," Buffy shrugged.

"Uh… have you met Spike? 'Bout yay tall, with gorgeous blue eyes and killer abs? He's crazy about you, B! Kinda literally sometimes."

"Yeah, we've met, but he still did it, Faith. He still left. He didn't come with me. I told him I loved him and he left, just like I was afraid he would."

"B, he didn't leave because you told him you loved him. He was kind of in the middle of saving the world at the time, so that excuse doesn't fly. At all. Basically, it's a case of bad timing."

"Maybe, but bad timing or not, I won't give him the satisfaction of getting to do that to me again," she said, sliding her untouched drink in front of Faith and leaving the bar.

XXXXX

Spike lay in his usual thinking position – supine with his ankles crossed and his hands tucked behind his head. The room he was currently sharing with Kaitlyn at Slayer Central happened to be just two doors down from Buffy's. He had caught a whiff of her scent an hour ago and it remained locked in his nostrils, the alluring scent of vanilla musk and jasmine that he'd almost forgotten about.

Kaitlyn lay next to him, thoughts bombarding her mind of exactly why Spike had been punched in the nose by his ex, who happened to be a vampire slayer, and what she could do to warn off the woman who was so obviously in love with her man. The whole world of vampires, demons, slayers, and other mystical things she'd never thought possible had been an entirely new concept for Kaitlyn when she'd first met Spike, and it was a concept she was still trying to come to grips with. Mostly, she just ignored the more weird goings on, finding that out of sight, out of mind worked well in maintaining her 'everything's normal' worldview. She knew that Spike was a vampire, but since he hardly ever showed her his vampire face, she thought of him as a man, and the whole vampire thing was just something that made him a little stronger than other guys. She'd been seeing him for over a year now and, being that he was the only man she'd ever fallen in love with, she was determined to keep him... freakishly strong exes be damned.

Kaitlyn rolled on to her side, tracing the muscles of Spike's chest and abdomen. "What are you thinking about?" she asked in a whisper.

"Me? Nothing, pet, just countin' sheep is all," he smiled, pulling her in close. "Little buggers are too feisty, though, so it's not workin'."

"I could tire you out," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Actually I was thinking of doing a quick sweep of the graveyard, see if I can find any nasties to pound on," he said, sitting up and pushing her gently aside.

"You could pound on me?" she pouted

"Love, it's not like I'm not tempted. I am it's just…" he rubbed his forehead in frustration

"Buffy?" she asked.

"Yeah, pet it's just she's already broke my nose this evening not sure I want a dusty ending for corrupting the baby slayers minds" he winked

Kaitlyn rolled on to her back and looking up at the ceiling as Spike slipped out of bed and put his jeans on. "You sure you want to go with your nose like that?"

"This is nothing, luv. It'll be healed 'fore I get back." He smiled and slipped his shirt over his head then grabbed his duster. "I won't be long, I promise." He bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Okay. I love you."

"Yeah, you too," he said, slipping out the door.

XXXXX

Spike had already visited two graveyards and had found nothing, not even a fledge to take his frustrations out on. The run down cemetery he was currently plodding through was his final stop before heading back to the Slayer Compound. He was just about to call it a night when he heard the growl of a vamp. He sprung into action, sprinting around the corner of a crumbling mausoleum to find Buffy whaling on a vampire._ 'She obviously had the same idea I did. Kill nasties instead of countin' sheep.'_

After a few more punches and a roundhouse kick to the face, Buffy finally put the fledge out of his misery and staked him. Spike was impressed. It had been years since he'd seen her fight and her technique hadn't changed at all; she was still strictly a go for the kill sort of girl. He'd enjoyed the show so much that he clapped his hands and drawled, "Hello, cutie."

Buffy spun to face him and frowned. "What are you doing here?" She didn't wait for him to answer as she stalked past him.

"Same as you, I'd wager. Couldn't sleep?" he asked, trailing close behind her.

"Nope," she replied simply.

"Gotta say, Buffy, you've still got it. Was a nice show."

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Still not in a talkative mood?"

"Nope."

"That's okay, I can talk enough for both of us," he chuckled.

"I'd really rather you didn't," she snapped.

"Buffy..."

"What?" she asked, coming to a halt.

"We have to talk," he said calmly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Spike. Every time we try to talk about anything other than the weather or my sister, I get upset and punch you in the nose."

"Yeah, well, already told you I deserved that last one, and to be honest, I expected to be punched when I first walked through the bloody door. Threw me for a loop when you didn't." He smiled. She looked at him and her heart started to beat faster. He noticed and his smile grew wider.

"Well, at least you know you deserved it," she said simply, continuing to walk.

"That I did," he said, falling into step beside her.

"Spike…"

Out of nowhere a demon wielding a broad sword attacked them. Buffy had never seen anything like it. It was easily seven feet tall and was dressed in a black robe. For a demon of this size to go unnoticed in Cleveland was baffling, especially considering they were less than two miles from Slayer Central. This demon was either very brave… or very stupid. Spike ran at the beast, trying to knock him down. Well, at least that was the plan, but the demon was too strong and batted him away as if he were a bothersome fly. He bounced off a mausoleum and crumpled to the ground.

Buffy kicked the demon in the solar plexus, causing him to stumble. While he was distracted, she relieved him of his sword and tossed it a few feet away. She moved in to throw a few punches before the mist could clear out of the demon's head and he'd be fighting fit again. Apparently his mist cleared out faster than she was used to because the demon back handed her hard as soon as she got close, sending her flying several paces backwards.

The demon dove for his sword and spun, slashing at Buffy. Spike jumped in front of her, blinking in surprise as the sword opened a deep gash across his stomach. Then the pain hit and he screamed, crumpling to the ground again as the demon disappeared into thin air.

"Spike!" shouted Buffy, crawling on her hands and knees to where he'd landed. "Oh God! Spike, are you okay?" She pressed her hands on either side of his, trying to help stem the blood that was pouring out of the wound.

He lifted his head and looked at their hands then mumbled, "I'm fine, pet, I just..." and fell unconscious. His hands slipped off his belly and flopped into the damp grass at his sides.

The blood was seeping through Buffy's fingers as she tried to hold his stomach closed. "Spike? Spike! Hold on!" She let go with one hand and dug in her jeans for her cell phone. "You'll be okay. You have to be okay," she whimpered, dialing the phone with a bloody thumb and smearing Spike's blood all over the buttons. "Giles..."


	10. Chapter 10

The door to Slayer Central burst open, a few of the girls had heard what had happened in the graveyard and stayed around to see Spike being brought in by Xander and Angel

"Oh my god" cried Kaitlyn from the top of the stairs rushing down to be beside her man "what the hell happened?"

"It was a demon" said Buffy with a solemn tone

"Is he gunna be okay?" she asked

"The sword was laced with poison" said Angel grunting trying to get Spike up the stairs

"Man he's dead weight" said Xander flustered

"Is he gunna be okay?" asked Kaitlyn

Nobody replied they didn't have an answer for her; Spike was taken into the room he was sharing with Kaitlyn and put on the bed. Willow came through the door shortly afterwards with bandages quickly attending to Spike.

"Answer me. Is he going to be okay?" asked Kaitlyn again

"We don't know okay! Depends on what kind of poison this demon used" said Buffy

"This is your fault you know!" cried Kaitlyn

"My fault!?" asked Buffy

"Yeah, he's been perfectly fine without you but the second he gets back here he has a broken nose and then this! God! No wonder he stayed away from you" shouted Kaitlyn

"How dare you!" yelled Buffy

"Guys" said Willow warily trying to stop them

"All I'm saying is, if this is what he went through being around you. Well who could blame him for staying away?"

Buffy looked truly hurt "whatever" she said walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her

XXXXX

It had been a few hours since they'd brought Spike back from the cemetery and Giles, Willow, Xander and Andrew were in research mode to try to find a cure for the poison, so far their efforts had been fruitless.

Buffy wandered into the dining room "how's it coming along?" she asked

"Uh not so good Buff" said Xander

"Shouldn't we have like a bigger team working on this? It's not like there's anything else to do" snapped Buffy

"Uh yes of course they'll start in the morning I thought at least some of us deserved to be refreshed" said Giles

"The morning? Spike might not have until then!" said Buffy slamming her fist into a wall

"Uh Buffy, I don't want the same treatment as the wall or anything but uh maybe you should get some rest?" said Willow

"I can't Will, not while he's up there like that"

"Buffy maybe that's not such a bad idea" said Giles

"She was right, it is my fault" said Buffy with her eyes glistening from unshed tears

"Hey, no this is not your fault" said Willow jumping up and putting her arms around Buffy "Kaitlyn's just upset right now and she doesn't know a lot about the supernatural world"

"He jumped in front of me, Spike. The demon was about to gut me like a fish but Spike stepped in front of me, he saved me from whatever poison is working its way through his system now" cried Buffy

"It's okay Buffster we'll figure this out" smiled Xander reassuringly

XXXXX

Kaitlyn sat at Spike's bedside silently sobbing keeping hold of his hand

"Buffy?" he asked in his hallucination "Love is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me" replied Kaitlyn cringing slightly

"Oh love, I need you to know... Before anything happens to me. I believed you" he said slipping back into a state of unconsciousness

Kaitlyn's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of somebody entering the room

"Hey just wanted to check on him, how's he doing?" asked Angel

"Pretty much the same" she said standing wiping away some fresh tears that managed to escape from her brown eyes.

"He'll be okay you know, the guy never dies even when you want him to" smirked Angel

"Can you watch over him for a while? There's something I gotta do" said Kaitlyn rising from her seat next to the bed and rushing past Angel

XXXXX

"No Dawnie, he wouldn't want you to come back" said Buffy with her cellphone held up to her ear "yes I'm sure, I'll call you when there's news. Okay you guys try to have some fun, but not too much I'm only just getting over the fact you're married I don't want to be throwing in being an aunt too... Okay I love you bye"

Buffy turned around to see Faith in her doorway "is there news?" she asked

"No not yet, just thought I'd come see how you are" said Faith sitting down next to Buffy on the bed

"Seriously did you get a personality transplant down in Vegas?" smirked Buffy

"Nah, though if you're wanting a less uptight version of yourself I know a demon on the strip. Can get you a good price too B" smiled Faith

"Ah and she's back" giggled Buffy

"But seriously are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just... Kinda scared we're running out of time" said Buffy sadly

"Angel said we have a day or two, and we'll do it Buffy. There's no way in hell that with our resources and people power we won't find the cure" smiled Faith

"I hope so"

"I know so" winked Faith

"So you and Robin?"

"Whoa big leap there B" said Faith slightly on edge

"C'mon you've been here for a few weeks now and you haven't even spoke about him"

"Nothing to say..."

"Yeah right... So you can stick your nose in to my love life but yours is off limits? No fair"

"That's the way it is B" smiled Faith

"C'mon nothing?" asked Buffy giving Faith a little jab in the side

"It's no biggie"

"Faith..."

"Okay. He did the one thing I told him not to" sighed Faith

"Which was?"

"He told me loved me"

"That's it?" asked Buffy shocked

"That's it..." Buffy looked at Faith strangely making her squirm a little "what?" asked Faith

"Nothing it's just... We're a lot more alike than you think" smiled Buffy

"Maybe it's a slayer thing..."


	11. Chapter 11

Kaitlyn knocked lightly on the door, taking a deep breath. Faith answered it looking rather puzzled "what is it? Is Blondie okay?" asked Faith

"he's still the same, I was wondering if I could talk to Buffy for a sec?"

"sure..." said Faith moving out of the way so Kaitlyn could pass the threshold of Buffy's room

"Is Spike okay?" asked Buffy worriedly

"he's fine" said Kaitlyn shrugging slightly

"I'll go help the guys with research" said Faith backing out of the room

"what's up?" asked Buffy

"look I know you probably don't like me very much, and what I said earlier it was out of line I shouldn't of blamed you it's just seeing him like that it just tore me apart..." rambled Kaitlyn

"it's okay, I get it. Just a heat of the moment thing... No biggie" smiled Buffy unconvincingly

"you felt it too right? When you saw him like that?" asked Kaitlyn

Buffy paused for a moment "yeah, I did but it doesn't mean..."

"do you love him?" asked Kaitlyn

"it really doesn't matter Kaitlyn" said Buffy turning her back on the blonde

"no it really does...he's been in and out of consciousness, saying things, hallucinating"

"probably a good sign, then again he never could keep his mouth shut" said Buffy turning back around to face her

"I know, it's one of the reasons I fell in love with him. I can always count on him to tell me the truth, except about you" sighed Kaitlyn

"what about me?" asked Buffy

"he told me stuff, things from the past but when it came to talking about you, the way his eyes light up whenever you're mentioned. I'm forever questioning whether he still has feelings for you Buffy, but he can't have those feelings for you right because he's with me?" said Kaitlyn with her eyes filled with tears

"right" said Buffy sadly

"then why in his hallucinations is he calling for you and not me?" she asked tears now streaming down her face

"I dunno Kaitlyn, I mean he's all messed up the poison might of affected his brain? I don't know"

"that's not it Buffy and you know it, deep down you know he still loves you"

"is that why you came in here? To tell me that he loves me? Well you're a little late he chained me up and told me himself about 8 years ago, I didn't act on it then why would I act on it now?"

"but you did Buffy, you had a whole torrid love affair with him"

"that's all in the past we're just... I can't use the word friends because I haven't seen him in so long but acquaintances? Maybe?" said Buffy trying not to hurt Kaitlyn's feelings

"you're a little more than that Buffy, I've seen the two of you. Stealing glances at each other... You're in love with him" said Kaitlyn

_'Well Duh!'_ thought Buffy to herself, she took a deep breath with a sort of pained look on her face simply said "yes, I am... Look I'm sorry if that hurts you and I know you think that I'm about to steal your man or something, but I'm not. He made his choice and the better girl won, all I seem to do is hurt him. You make him happy and he does love you, I just want you to know that me and Spike are history and in a few days when you guys are back in LA you'll forget this whole thing..."

Buffy was interrupted mid-sentence by Xander bursting through her bedroom door "Buffy! We've got news!"

XXXXXX

Everybody say around the dining room table looking around at each other in awkward silence as Buffy, Xander and Kaitlyn filtered into the room.

"Judging by your faces this isn't good news?" asked Buffy folding her arms

"You might wanna sit sweetie" said Willow "I mean both of you might wanna sit"

Kaitlyn did as she was told and sat by Andrew but Buffy stood rigid "I can't. Just spit it out" said Buffy

"I'm afraid it's worse than we first feared Buffy, as you know we have dealt with poisons of this nature before" said Giles glumly

"We have?" asked Buffy

"Killer of the dead..." Angel piped up

"The poison Faith used? So he just needs the blood of a slayer right?" said Buffy hopefully. Nobody spoke to confirm it "right?" she asked again

"It's not that simple" said Angel

"What do you mean?" asked Kaitlyn "is he gunna die?"

"It's not the Killer of the dead... interfectorem de bellator" said Angel

"In English?" demanded Buffy

"Killer of the warrior"

"So what does that mean? What do I have to do?" asked Buffy

"It's a much more aggressive poison Buffy, and a lot more detailed potion to cure him" said Willow

"So what are the ingredients?" asked Buffy

"Heart of the demon, the slayer's blood, plus the original talisman" replied Willow

"Not a problem, I'm going demon hunting make sure you guys have the talisman when I'm back" said Buffy turning around to leave

"Yeah great except we don't know where this talisman is or how to find it" said Xander

"You'll find it" said Buffy

"Buffy this ritual, the potion, all of it is very dangerous" said Willow with concern

"I don't care! I'm not letting him die! Find the talisman, I'm going after that demon" said Buffy

"You can take that thing on by yourself" Faith piped up

"Don't try and stop me" said Buffy in a harsh tone

"Wasn't gunna, was gunna give you a hand" smiled Faith

"You're stupid" said Angel

Buffy turned to look at the vampire "What?" she asked

"Buff, this is crazy you can't defeat this demon alone!" he yelled

"Did you not just hear Faith? I'm not alone"

"You'll get hurt…is bleach blonde & British really worth it?" he asked angrily

"You really have to ask me that?" she said getting more pissed off

"You'll fail, you could die" he said

"Yeah maybe but I'll just come back" she said simply walking out of the door followed by Faith


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

BETA By: Seapea

"Buffy! Wait up!" hollered Faith, trying to catch up with the blonde.

"This Slayer waits for no one" said Buffy, marching on in front.

"C'mon B, slow down!"

"If you can't keep up go home" spat Buffy.

"You're being reckless. You know that, right?!... Just stop" yelled Faith.

"I can't, Faith, he doesn't have much time!" said Buffy, slowly coming to a halt.

"Buffy, I get that you want to find this demon and so do I but you gotta think if we don't have a plan then there could be serious consequences."

Buffy placed her hands on her hips. "Just like if we don't keep moving there'll be serious consequences for Spike."

"I know" said Faith quietly

"You think what Angel said was right? Hey, why not let him die? I mean he hasn't saved the world lately; he's expendable, right?" said Buffy angrily.

"Don't put words into my mouth!" Faith warned.

"Imagine how Kaitlyn would feel! The one person she loves more than anything in the world, and she has to watch him fade away because what? We're not up to the challenge?"  
"That's bull! This isn't about Kaitlyn. This is about you, Buffy! I know that you don't wanna lose him again. I get that but what you're doing now, your just gonna end up dead. Then what are you gonna do?" yelled Faith.

Buffy paused for a moment. "Okay... What do you suggest?"

A small smile crept across Faith's ruby red lips. "I've got an idea"

XXXXX

Kaitlyn sat at Spike's bedside. He lay still - he was in the 'goes' part of 'comes and goes'. His hallucinations had become nothing more than incoherent babbling. She was worried for him and it showed. Willow had been studying her for a few seconds at the doorway to the room.

"Hey, how's he doing?" asked Willow, handing Kaitlyn a hot cup of tea.

"Pretty much the same" she said, taking the tea from Willow and sipping it.

"You look beat. I can watch over him for a while. You need to get some rest," said Willow sympathetically.

"Thanks but I really couldn't sleep," said Kaitlyn.

"I'll come get you if anything changes... You really should get some rest."

Kaitlyn pondered for a moment. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Promise you'll get me?" she asked.

"I promise" smiled Willow.

"Thank you" she said, standing up and walking towards the door with one last look at the bleached blonde vampire that lay on the bed. Kaitlyn pulled the door closed behind her.

XXXXX

Angel sat in the darkened study with a glass of blood in his hand. Xander entered and turned on the light, and he was startled by the vampire's presence. "Good googley moogley, Dead Boy!"

"Could you not call me that?" said Angel, getting up out of his seat.

"Sorry man... Old habits die hard, y'know. So, waiting up for the girls?" asked Xander.

"Yeah. I thought they'd be back by now," sighed Angel.

"In my experience with Slayers, no news is good news. Except for that one time... Never mind"

XXXXX

Faith was in the middle of fighting with the demon. He was strong - he'd sent her soaring through the air a few seconds earlier. She tried to regroup as he came toward her again. Faith's leg swept out connecting with the demon's ankles, throwing him off balance. She rose to her feet and gave him a kick to the ribs then she leant down and began punching him in the face repeatedly. Unexpectedly he grabbed hold of her throat, throwing her a distance away from him. He clambered back to his feet and launched himself at her, his body smothering her as he punched her.

Just when Faith thought it was lights out for her, Buffy flew through the air with the demon's sword in hand and plunged it straight into his back, leaving his lifeless body on top of Faith, who abruptly pushed the demon off of herself.

"Next time you're the bait" said Faith, smoothing down her clothes as she got to her feet.

"Duly noted" said Buffy, surveying the damage she had done to the demon.

"Who said we couldn't do this?" Faith smiled, victorious.

"Angel..." Buffy huffed.

"Angel, Smangel... We did it, B."

"Let's get the not so friendly giant here back home." Buffy sighed, attempting to pick the demon up.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

A/N: I'd just like to take a sec and thank all of you guys that have reviewed this story; I hope I'm doing a good job. Also I'd like to thank those of you that have given me a few pointers. Also I'm looking for a BETA if anybody would like to throw their name in the hat please PM me, now on with chapter thirteen!

As the morning sun crept its way through the window, Kaitlyn woke with a start and rushed down the hall to Spike's room. There she found Willow napping in the chair with a book opened on her lap, Kaitlyn took the book gently away and placed it on the bedside table as Willow groggily opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" asked Willow

"a little after six"

"did you manage to get some sleep?" Willow asked hopefully

"Yeah a little... Is Buffy back yet?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't hear her... I'll go check" said Willow slowly getting up and stretching, making her way to the door.

Kaitlyn sat once again at Spike's bedside; she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently "Spike... Can you hear me? Probably not huh? I've got so much to say to you but its gunna have to wait isn't it? I just wish we never came here" cried Kaitlyn

Willow rushed back into the room "we've got news" she smiled

Kaitlyn brushed away her years and followed Willow downstairs into the dining room, where the usual suspects had gathered to hear the latest.

"good news Kaitlyn, Faith and I managed to kill the demon so hey presto one demon heart, we've also got his sword which I'm told needs to be used in the ritual all we need now is the talisman which the coven are teleporting somebody here with and she'll perform the ritual too. We did it, he's gunna be okay" smiled Buffy

"that's great" said Kaitlyn flatly

"well you could be a little more enthusiastic?" said Faith

"what? Oh I'm happy please don't misunderstand me, it's just I have something's I need to think about" said Kaitlyn silently excusing herself from the room

"what the hell was that?" asked Xander

Buffy shrugged "I don't know"

"I think she's just a little overtired and overwhelmed by the whole thing" said Willow

"yeah maybe" said Buffy

"I'll go talk to her" Willow said rising from the table

"since when did you and Kaitlyn get all bondagey?" asked Xander, when he realised how wrong that sounded out loud he quickly said "you know bonding not kinky adult fun"

"we've talked some... I'll see if she's okay" said Willow walking out of the room

with that the group dispersed each going their separate ways until the only people remaining in the room were Angel and Buffy. The pair stood there for a moment before Angel spoke "how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, a little tired but okay" she said quietly

"I'm sorry about before. I really shouldn't of-"

"you know what Angel I can't do this right now" Buffy cut in

"I know but I need you to know that I understand"

"you understand? Understand what?" she asked him

"you and Spike... He really does care about you, I didn't believe it at first but we've been over some stuff and he does love you. And you love him right?" he asked

"you're just figuring this out now?" she asked quietly noticing the pain in Angel's eyes _'yep he was gunna be brooding for a long time over this little_ _conversation'_ she thought to herself "I'm sorry Angel, I will always love you. You were my first love and that will never change, but I'm not that sixteen year old girl anymore. I don't even remember what she was like"

"I know. We're not the same people we were, remember the cookie dough analogy?" he asked softly

Buffy's mind was transported back in time to the Restfield graveyard in Sunnydale; she smiled fondly at the memory "I do..."

"I kinda knew that I'd never be the one to enjoy the cookies" he said sadly "I saw the way your face lit up when I mentioned Spike being your boyfriend, you loved him then didn't you?"

Buffy paused for a moment taking a deep breath "I did"

"I respect that"

"thank you, look I'm gunna go to bed I'm beat and the Wicca from the Coven won't be here for another couple of hours, time for a Buffy nap" she said hugging him gently "thank you Angel" she smiled brightly at her former love and slipped out of the room

"sweet dreams" he smiled watching her leave

XXXXX

Buffy closed her bedroom door and took off her jacket and lay it across a chair, she sat on the edge of her bed taking off her black leather boots before shuffling up the bed and curling up in a ball _'sleep is so needed right now'_ she thought to herself. She lay there for a few seconds before sleep took over her body.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**A/N (Please Read): The following two chapters occur in Buffy's dream. Just so you don't get confused. Enjoy**

Buffy woke in her bed, sunlight streamed through her bedroom window, still wearing her clothes from the night before _'man I was tired'_ she slipped out of bed and went into her very own private bathroom she had demanded upon arriving at the compound there was no way that she was sharing her bathroom again.

She turned the water on and slipped out of her clothes, as she stepped into the shower the hot water cascaded down her body and relaxed her worn muscles from the fight with the demon the night before, she stood there for several minutes before a knock came on the bathroom door.

"Hey Buffster, glad you're awake. Will is making pancakes better get your keister downstairs before they're gone" yelled Xander from the other side of the door

"I'll be out in a minute Xan" she replied quickly washing the suds out of her blonde locks.

XXXXX

In no time Buffy was dressed and feeling refreshed as she bounced down the corridor to the dining room. As she opened the door she giggled some with a bright and cheery "good morning".

What she was faced with she wasn't prepared for. A baby babbling away in a high chair "say when did we open a day care centre?" She asked

"Oh Buffy, you don't recognise your own niece" said Dawn playfully

"Huh? What? Dawnie we had this discussion two days ago, no bringing babies into the house I'm only just getting over the fact you're married" babbled Buffy

"Are you serious? Wow you must of really hit your head last night" said Dawn looking a little worried

"What?" Buffy asked again

"Mia, Aunt Buffy is being silly today huh?" said Dawn in a baby voice at her daughter

"Anybody explain to me what the heck is going on?" asked Buffy with her hands on her hips looking rather displeased

Spike strode into the dining room "morning all" he smiled

"Spike!" cried Buffy rushing over to him and pulling him in for a rib cracking hug

"Uh hi?" he said very perplexed with his hands in the air to make it obvious he wasn't touching Buffy whilst mouthing _'what the bloody hell?'_

"You're okay!" Buffy smiled brightly

"Aren't I usually?" he asked. As she finally stopped hugging him

"Well you had the thing with the sword laced with poison and we all thought you were a goner, and then me and Faith kicked the demon's ass and got you're cure" said Buffy sounding so sure of herself

"Uh pet..." Said Spike

"Uh Buffy can I see you out in the hall for a sec?" Asked Dawn "Spike watch Mia for me?" She asked handing over the toddler to him and taking her sister by the hand and leading her into the hall

"Uh Buffy are you okay?" Asked Dawn

"Sure I'm fine"

"Are you sure because well don't take this the wrong way, I mean you did take a big blow to the head last night maybe we should get you checked out" said Dawn worriedly

"I'm fine I swear"

"Yeah... It's just you're kinda bringing stuff up from about two years ago. And you didn't even recognise Mia" said Dawn

"Maybe I'm a little dazed..." Said Buffy

"I can call Dr Thomas? She can be here within the hour" said Dawn

"What happened to Dr Swanson?" Asked Buffy

"Vamp attack last year?" Said Dawn hoping her sister would remember "okay, that really doesn't matter, I think we should get you checked out"

"Ah got you fooled" said Buffy giggling nervously

"Oh thank god, I really thought you'd lost your memory" Dawn said relieved

"Of course I remember Mia, duh. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go bond with my niece" said Buffy going back into the dining room closely followed by her sister

Buffy looked around the room and noticed Spike playing with baby Mia, he was a natural. Watching him with the baby gave her butterflies in her stomach. Spike had noticed her staring and came over "I think somebody wants their auntie" he said coolly passing Mia over to her

"Hey cutie" she acknowledged the tot "look Spike about before, I uh was playing a joke on Dawnie"

"I expected as much, we haven't exactly been on talking terms for a few weeks now" he said whilst Mia's hand was still firmly wrapped around his finger

"And why is that?" Asked Buffy

"With everything going on around here, demon hordes, vampire cults and a wedding. Doesn't leave us much time for the chit chat love... But then again I think it's more about the wedding" he said calmly

"Why do you say that?" Asked Buffy

"Well I know you and Kaitlyn aren't exactly best mates, and I'm grateful that you're letting us have the wedding here"

"What?"

"Look I know you don't like Kaitlyn but she is going to be my wife, and after last night's little outburst from you I think you owe her an apology" he said sternly

"Oh apology... Right... Say I better go apologise right now" said Buffy passing Mia back over to him "excuse me" she said slipping out of the dining room door.

Buffy walked down the corridor holding her head in confusion, babbling incoherently to herself before bumping into Faith "hey watch where you're going B"

"Oh my god!" Were the first words to come out of Buffy's mouth, Faith stood there with what looked like a soccer ball pushed up her t shirt "what the hell happened to you?"

"Uh you might wanna ask Robin that question, I sure as hell seem to be asking him a lot"

"oh my god Faith"

"Jeez B, you're acting like you didn't know about this..."

"Oh no, of course I knew it's just wow. You're looking awfully pregnant today"

"Yeah due any day now, though I've promised Kaitlyn to try to not go I to labour at the wedding tonight, but hey no promises" said Faith

"Right, the wedding. Oh god Kaitlyn, what did I say to her last night?" Asked Buffy

"Ahh, the bachelorette party and the drunken mess that you were, by the way you so cannot handle tequila you were supposed to be drinking for me but hey whatever"

"Get to the point Faith"

"Oh yeah basically you said that, you didn't like her because she's a bitchy girl and that she wasn't good enough for Spike. Although you did kinda have a point"

"Oh my god, now I know why I don't drink, I should apologise to her" said Buffy looking a tad guilty

"Screw that B, she had it coming. These past few weeks she's been really rubbing your nose in it" said Faith

"I'll bet, anyway I promised Spike I'd apologise so I kinda have to now" said Buffy

"Still doing everything he says? Man you got it bad don't you"

"Well duh"

XXXXX

Kaitlyn sat at her dressing table, with a hairdresser behind her putting her hair in rollers for the evening's ceremony as Buffy knocked on the door "come in" yelled Kaitlyn turning to see who it was coming through the door "oh it's you" she said slightly annoyed

"Hey, you got a minute?" Asked Buffy sheepishly

"Can you give us a minute Carrie?"

The hairdresser silently stopped fixing Kaitlyn's hair and exited the room

"So?" Asked Kaitlyn

"I just wanted to come and say sorry for my behaviour last night, I clearly wasn't thinking straight" said Buffy

"Okay... I accept your apology, thank you. But what I said last night still stands I don't want you near the wedding"

"I understand" said Buffy turning around to leave

"It's not just last night Buffy, ever since Spike and I got engaged you've been so off with us both"

"I have?... I have, I'm sorry for that" said Buffy sincerely

"I understand this can't be easy for you but he made his choice remember, I thought you would respect that" said Kaitlyn angrily

"I do... I hope that you'll be very happy together" Buffy smiled thinly and walked out of the door


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Buffy had spent most of the day hauled up in her room; she didn't understand how she missed out on two years of her life and the fact that in a few hours' time she would be officially loosing Spike forever. What had happened between them that made them get here, tears had silently been spilling from her eyes for the last few minutes, and suddenly a knock came at her bedroom door. She quickly wiped away her tears and called for them to come in.

Dawn came through the door holding Mia they were both dressed in light blue bridesmaid dresses "hey this is where you're hiding" smiled Dawn putting Mia on Buffy's bed to crawl around on.

"I needed to think" said Buffy sadly

"I know today isn't the easiest day for you so me and Mia wanted to check on you" said Dawn sitting down on the edge of the bed

Buffy sighed heavily "I just don't get how we got here"

"Buffy you don't remember do you?" Asked Dawn

"Not really" she admitted

"You don't remember the 'love's bitch' speech?"

Buffy shook her head with tears threatening to spill from her eyes once more.

"Okay I'm not sure if this will work but here goes..." Dawn began to chant an incantation.

_*Buffy found herself standing in front of Spike outside the Slayer Compound._

"Look Buffy, we can't keep doing this eventually we're gunna end up killing each other. I love you but you knew that already you've always known it and when you told me in the Hellmouth you loved me too, I swear if I wasn't already on fire then I would have burned up anyway. I'm pretty sure my heart started beating but I had a job to do and I couldn't be selfish. But here we are it's crunch time Buffy, you can tell me now that you love me and become a fully-fledged member of the 'Love's Bitch Club' or we call it quits here" said Spike tearfully

"I can't" said Buffy sobbing

"I guess this is goodbye then Buffy"

"I guess so" she pulled him in for a hug "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he said releasing her from his arms and wiping away his tears he turned his back and got into his car, the engine roared as he sped away.*

Buffy shook her head as the spell wore off "oh my god... Why didn't I tell him?" She asked Dawn sobbing

"Oh Buffy, I guess you were just scared" said Dawn hugging her sister

"Cry" said Mia barely audible

"Oh honey, Aunt Buffy is just sad" said Dawn reassuring her daughter

"Hug?" Asked Mia shuffling up and putting her little arms around Buffy's neck which made her cry harder.

XXXXX

after a while Buffy dried her tears and decided she needed to talk to Spike before the wedding. She straightened her red sweet heart neckline dress with her hair in loose curls just how he liked her hair to be, she knocked on the door and braved herself as he called for her to come in

"Buffy" he said slightly shocked

"Wow, you look good" she said in awe of the sight of him in a dashing tuxedo with a blood red rose tucked in the breast pocket

"Thanks pet" he smiled "what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk to you before the wedding. I really don't know what to say so I'm just gunna say what comes to mind 'kay?"

"Alright" he said cautiously

"I think you're stupid" she said abruptly

"What?" He asked

"Okay that didn't come out right... No wait it did"

"Well thanks Slayer" he said sarcastically

"I love you" she blurted

"What?" He asked

"I love you Spike"

"Oh no Buffy you can't do this, not now"

"Why the hell not!" She asked

"I'm getting bloody married in half an hour!"

"I know that!"

"Have you just been planning this all along?"

"No, I just thought I should tell you before you make the biggest mistake of your life or unlife"

"Oh Buffy, if you had of told me before now... I gave you the chance to tell me two years ago pet" he said sadly

"I was too scared to, but now I'm officially Love's Bitch Spike" she said with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry Buffy, I will always love you but I love Kaitlyn and I'm marrying her" he said

"Oh... Oh... Oh my god"

"I'm sorry"

"I got my timing pretty messed up huh?"

"A little bit"

Buffy bit her lip to stop her tears from falling "we'll at least you know now" she said

A knock came at the door and Xander yelled "Spike, man we're ready for you"

"I'll be there in a minute Whelp" said Spike flustered "I should..."

"Oh yeah of course" said Buffy sadly

Spike pulled her into a rib cracking hug "so long goldilocks" he said releasing her and walking out of the door. Leaving Buffy sobbing.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

A/N: we're back to the present date

Buffy woke with a start; with beads of sweat across her brow "wow weird dream" she said shaking her head.

Andrew came crashing through Buffy's bedroom door "Geez Andrew! Knock much!" She yelled

"I've been knocking for ten minutes my hand hurts" he grumbled

"What is it?" She asked giving him the death stare

"The lady from the Coven is here" he said

Buffy jumped from her bed "why didn't you tell me!" She yelled

"Uh I just did... She's all set up we're just waiting for you" he said

Buffy rushed down the hall and into Spike's room "I'm here" she said breathlessly

"Ah Buffy, please meet Althenea" said Giles gesturing to the woman who stood beside him wearing a brown robe, she was beautiful with almond colour eyes and mousy blonde hair.

"Hello Buffy, I've heard so much about you" said Althenea smiling

"All good I hope" said Buffy "so are we all set up here?"

"Ah yes, I've just got to take the blood from you"

"Oh right, yeah of course" said Buffy

"Don't worry we only need a small amount" Althenea reassured

After taking Buffy's blood from her and placing it in the sacred circle she had made earlier with the rest of the ingredients needed, Althenea took a deep breath "are you ready?" She asked

Everybody nodded "remember, this spell can be very complex and dangerous, those of a nervous disposition should leave now" said Althenea

Althenea sat in the middle of the sacred circle and started chanting in Latin "venenum flagitiosissimorum potentia emigrabit te, venenum flagitiosissimorum potentia emigrabit te"

A purple cloud rose from the circle and hovered over Spike's body, almost immediately he began shaking violently.

"What's happening?" Asked Kaitlyn worriedly

"She's extracting the poison from him" said Giles

"curabo eum, curabo eum" chanted Althenea

"She going to kill him" yelled Kaitlyn

"Xander get her out of here" yelled Buffy

"No! I'm staying!" Said Kaitlyn

"Then shut your mouth!" Spat Buffy looking on at the purple cloud turning to red "what's happening now Giles?" Asked Buffy

"She's extracted the poison, she's healing him" Giles said simply

"faciat eum vivere, faciat eum vivere, faciat eum vivere" chanted Althenea

The cloud of red slowly turned to a bright white light that blinded the group. After a few seconds the room faded into blackness

"Whoa" said Willow

Kaitlyn rushed to Spike's bedside "Spike? Can you hear me?"

Spike's eyes fluttered open "what happened?" He asked groggily

"You got slashed by a sword laced with poison" Buffy piped up

"Oh yeah. Right... How long was I out for?" He asked

"A few days" said Willow

"I feel different..." He said with his face screwed up

"You're good as new" smiled Althenea

"Thank you so much" said Kaitlyn hugging Althenea tightly

"It's no trouble"

"Tea?" Asked Giles

"I'd love some" said Althenea

The pair made their way out of the room "well I guess, we better leave you two lovebirds alone" said Xander

"Yeah, uh Kaitlyn I'm down the hall if you need anything" smiled Willow

"Thank you, I think I just wanna curl up in bed and snuggle with Spikey for a while" she smiled

"On that note, I'm gone. Nice to have you back Blondie" smirked Faith

"Thanks" said Spike still adjusting

Buffy was the last one to leave the room "I'm glad you're okay, you gave us all quite a scare there. Thought you were gunna have a dusty ending" grinned Buffy

"Nah pet, only thing to dust me will be you" he smirked

"Hmm I'll keep that in mind for the next time you step out of line" said Buffy playfully "well I better leave you guys alone, oh Dawn sends her love from Paris and uh there's some blood on the bedside table there thought you might be hungry when you came to, 98.6 just how you like it"

Kaitlyn threw Buffy a look "well feel better soon" said Buffy making a quick exit

"So how you feeling?" Asked Kaitlyn

"Uh like I've been hit by a truck" he chuckled "I'll be okay... I didn't mean to scare you pet" he smiled

"its okay I'm just glad you're okay" she smiled "I was worried"

"I didn't mean to give you a scare pet" he said trying to sit up in the bed

"It's okay... though I thought we made a deal? No dying on my watch?" she grinned

"I know pet, but what I can say Buffy gets into trouble and I have to help" he smiled shyly

"That's what I'm worried about" she said standing up and folding her arms

"No need to be worried pet" he said softly

"But I do. Do you still love her?" asked Kaitlyn

"Kate, how many times do I have to tell you? You're my lady"

"I hear you say it but I just don't feel it"

"C'mon pet throw me a bone here! I'm trying" he said angrily

"I know but I can't help it, you're my first love I'm so scared to lose you" she said with tears in her eyes

"Come here" he asked gently as he took her by the hands and sat her down next to him "you won't lose me. Got it?"

Kaitlyn smiled brightly and nodded.

XXXXX

Dawn burst through the front door of the slayer compound with Jordan in tow carrying their bags "is he okay?" She asked dropping her bag to the floor

"Dawnie what are you doing here?" Asked Buffy "I told you to stay and have a good time, you were on your honeymoon for Pete's sake!"

Dawn ignored her sisters comments and flew up the stairs

"She really wanted to come back see how he was doing" said Jordan "I can't blame her, I know I'd be the same" he smiled

"Yeah he means a lot to her doesn't he" smiled Buffy

"Totally he's like her brother, plus she was worrying the whole time we were in Paris that you two were gunna kill each other" he giggled

"Nah I couldn't kill Spike, I never could for some reason"

XXXXXX

Dawn opened the door to Spike's room and she was faced with Spike & Kaitlyn making out like horny teenagers on the bed "oh geez" she squirmed turning around to face the door "I can come back later?" She squeaked

"Nibblet what are you doing here shouldn't you be off snogging your hubby somewhere" he said raising an eyebrow

"No way! Buffy called explained the stitch I was on the first plane back... Okay not the first plane but I couldn't be in Paris while you were here hurt"

"Well nice to know somebody cares" he said softly

"I'll give you guys some time, but not too long I need to spend some time with my fiancée" giggled Kaitlyn walking past Dawn and out of the room

"Fiancée?" Dawn raised her eyebrow and folded her arms waiting for an explanation

"Yeah..."

"What the hell has been going on around here? I leave for a few days and everything goes to hell" she huffed "what about Buffy?"

"It's complicated Nibblet" he said sadly

"Spike, hey not fifteen anymore. You can tell me I'm married for crying out loud... You can tell me" she reassured him

"I love your sister" he said simply

Every fibre of Dawn's being was screaming at her to yell_ 'duh'_ but no she couldn't she had to act like the responsible adult now "so you're engaged to Kaitlyn because?...can vampires even get married?" she asked

"for a long time Buffy was my world, everything I did, I did it for her. The soul, the heroics even working side by side with Angel in LA was for her. Keeping her from knowing the truth about me being back, it was all for her so that she could have a better life so I didn't bring her down so that she could be in the light instead of dwelling in the dark with me" he said sadly

"Spike that's not-"

Spike cut her off "Seeing her again, having her look at me I swear sometimes I can feel my heart race, but it's always the same with me and your sister Dawn. I try my best for her, sometimes she's grateful sometimes she throws it back in my face. We hurt each other too much, and she doesn't deserve anymore hurt. I put her through enough"

Buffy was listening from the hallway with tears in her eyes 'he's right we do hurt each other' she said to herself

"Spike she's missed you, for a while after Sunnydale she mourned you. she was devastated, and these last few weeks having you around it's like she's herself again. So you've hurt each other a lot probably more than most couples but nobody said the course of true love ever ran smooth" smiled Dawn

"And you think that's what this is?" He asked

"I believe it is, I have to. Even though you guys have been through some stuff you always seem to put it behind you and become stronger because of it. I think you guys need to talk"

"I can't Nibblet, I don't deserve it and I know she doesn't love me. Not like that. Besides Kaitlyn" he said sadly

That was it Dawn had heard enough "screw Kaitlyn!" Spike looked at the young woman in shock "well I'm sorry Spike you've just told me you're in love with my sister, no mention of your new fiancée! You can't marry somebody just because you could grow to love them! You have to get over this I'm a vampire with a soul brooding crap and talk to Buffy, she's not nearly as scary as she once was" she said getting up and walking out of the room.

She closed the door behind her and bumped into Buffy "whoa sorry" she apologised

"No big" said Buffy a little out of it

"Are you okay?" Asked Dawn

"Uh-huh totally"

"Yeah try telling your face that" said Dawn with a raised eyebrow "you were listening in?"

"No..." She lied but her little sister gave her the look that said _'yeah right'_ "okay I heard a little bit..."

"You gunna talk to him?" Asked Dawn

"I don't know if I can" Buffy looked down at the floor

"Oh for crying out loud! You two are insufferable!" Dawn exploded "you guys are in love with each other, the sooner you tell each other and get it out of the way the happier you both will be... I'm sick of seeing you guys suffer in silence"

"I know, it's just not that simple Dawn"

"You either want to be together or you don't! Make up your minds before I kick both of your asses into next week!" Said Dawn stomping off down the hall

Dawn's freak out had come as a shock to Buffy, but what she had said hadn't exactly been false. They did have feelings for each other and they could do something about it or not either way they had to stop going around in circles and settle it once and for all, but first Buffy had to talk to another vampire about his little 'dream spell' and walked down the hall to his room and knocked.

"Come in" he yelled

"Hey" said Buffy shutting the door behind her "so wanna tell me what the hell that was?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Buffy" he said on edge

"Really?" She asked with her hands on her hips "no little dream spells?"

"Okay I did do something, but that's only because I care okay? And I can't stand seeing you miserable" he babbled

"What did you do?" She asked

"I did a spell that would make you see what life would be like if you let him walk out of here" he said

"Why?" She asked

"Buffy you're still the first woman I ever loved, I still do love you but I know that it's not me that you want... But he is, and god knows it pains me to say it but maybe it's better it worked out this way. So I cast the spell so that you'd realise that you'd be miserable if you let him go without telling him how you feel" said Angel sadly

Buffy took a deep breath "you did that for me?" She asked

"Yeah I did... I'm not crazy about the idea of you and Spike but if he makes you happy... I accept that" he smiled

"Thank you" she smiled back pulling him into a hug

"Knock knock" said Spike entering the room "oh..." He said seeing the woman he loved wrapped in his grandsire's arms

"Spike... What are you doing up?" Asked Buffy releasing Angel

"Fancied a stroll... Look I'll come back, don't want to interrupt" he said slamming the door behind him

"Hey Blondie, feel better?" Asked Faith bumping into him in the hall

"Uh what? Yeah" he said look uncomfortable

"What's up?" Asked Faith

"Nothing... I see Peaches & the Slayer are getting along nicely" he said with his voice full of jealousy

"Uh not really" said Faith frowning

"Never knew Angel was a hugger..." He said angrily "say I could use a pint, know any good places round here?"

"Uh sure..." Said Faith

"Let's go then"

"Are you sure you can… y'know you're looking a little slashed up" she said gesturing to the torn shirt he'd been wearing for the last few days

"Right... Give me ten, meet you downstairs" he said making a B line for his room


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Faith and Spike sat in a dimly lit bar, a man in the corner of the room sat strumming his guitar singing an acoustic version of 'Stand By Me'.

"Man I'm glad we came out for depressing night..." Faith sighed knocking back her drink

"Getting a bit much?" Smirked Spike

Faith pursed her lips together "we're not here to talk about me"

"Right... God forbid we talk about your problems" said Spike shooting his bourbon

"Hey! I have no problems, you on the other hand... Well I think I could write a freaking book"

Spike smiled "what would be the title?"

Faith thought for a moment "The tale of two stubborn asses... Spike c'mon you know the only reason why we're sat in this crappy bar listening to Mr Sunshine over there is because you have feelings for B"

"Yeah so? That's history" he huffed

"Yeah the thing about history, it has to actually be y'know past tense. You and Buffy are totally of the present date" smiled Faith

"I'm with Kaitlyn now" he defended

"Do you think I'm completely stupid?" She asked

"Well yeah..."

"God you're just as bad as her! For god sake do us all a favour Blondie and talk to B, and I mean really talk to her... Because all this I love him he loves her bullshit is wicked crazy!"

XXXXX

Buffy came down the stairs, still a little sleepy. She headed for the kitchen; apparently Spike had become part of the twenty first century and was dancing around the kitchen with his iPod blaring down his ears.

Buffy stood frozen for a second, giggling to herself at him using spoons mimicking playing the drums. when he turned around, she startled him

"how long have you been stood there?" He asked shyly

"Long enough to know you 'wanna be sedated'." She giggled

"Oh..." He said uncomfortably

"So whatcha making? Smells good" she grinned

"Uh pancakes, thought Kaitlyn might like breakfast in bed"

"Ah well aren't you the dutiful boyfriend" she said bitterly

"Yeah... Uh I was kind of hoping we could talk later?" He asked

"I guess so"

Kaitlyn came rushing into the kitchen "baby" she smiled "there you are" she snaked her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a passionate kiss

Buffy made a face and looked away

The kiss ended - finally, and Kaitlyn smirked at Buffy "oh morning Buffy" she chirped

"Morning"

"So Spikey, did you tell Buffy the good news" Kaitlyn asked practically ready to burst with excitement

"Uh no..."

"Spike and I are getting married" Kaitlyn said excitedly

Buffy looked at Spike, who quickly looked away from her "oh congratulations"

"I was gunna tell you" said Spike

"No that's just great news" Buffy forced herself to smile "I'm really happy for you, when did this happen exactly?"

"Last night after he came to, I mean I was pretty shocked but we both decided that it would be the most amazing thing ever" Kaitlyn smiled.

"What's the most amazing thing ever?" Asked Faith coming into the kitchen.

"Spike and Kaitlyn are engaged" said Buffy

"What?!" Faith bellowed, "uh I mean, congratulations?"

"Thank you! Well I better go get dressed. I've got a busy day ahead of me, I have to go shop for my ring" Kaitlyn smiled bouncing out of the room.

"What the holy hell Spike?!" Faith demanded

"Now Faith, we should support Spike in his decisions" Buffy said sternly, walking out of the room.

Faith looked at Spike in disgust.

"I know what you're gunna say, so just don't okay?" He said throwing a spoon into the sink

"Really? What the hell happened Spike? I mean I thought you and Buffy were gunna talk it out?"

"I know, I know. If I'm honest I don't really remember asking her, I was still loopy and this morning she was just so happy I can't just break her heart like that" he said sadly

"But you can completely crush Buffy?" Asked Faith

"I don't want to but what do I do here?" He asked

"Uh the right thing?" Said Faith leaving the room

XXXXXX

Faith knocked on Dawn's office door "come in" yelled Dawn

"Hey" said Faith closing the door behind her "I need a favour"

"Can it wait?" Asked Dawn looking up from typing on her computer

"Uh not really"

"Faith I don't really have time, I'm trying to work out this demon text for Hannah in Dubai" she said typing frantically

"Spike and Kaitlyn are engaged" Faith blurted

Dawn stopped typing "what the hell!"

"Yeah... Except Spike doesn't remember asking her, I mean he thinks that he's still loopy from being unconscious and all..."

"Are you asking me to check her out?" Asked Dawn

"Yeah something just doesn't seem right about her, I mean there's no way somebody can be that chirpy all the time...I'd ask Willow but she and Kaitlyn seem close and I don't want Kaitlyn picking up on anything"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed" said Dawn starting to type on the keyboard

"I mean this could be all in my mind but..." Said Faith

"Hold it, that can't be right..."

"What?" Asked Faith

"Well I've googled her, nothing comes up. Not even a freaking Facebook page, that's weird" said dawn her brow knotted in confusion

"okay, you get the scoop. Not a word to Buffy until we know what's going on, I'll try see if I can find anything"

"How are you gunna do that?" asked Dawn

"What any criminal would do, break into their room and snoop for clues" smiled Faith

"That's more detective..." Grinned Dawn

"Oh yeah... Let me know if you find anything" said Faith


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

A/N: I'm hoping to update again before Christmas, but if that isn't possible for some reason or another. I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas & a happy new year! Peace & love xx

Buffy was definitely taking out her frustrations out on the punch bag, it had become somewhat of a ritual ever since Spike came back into her life. She'd take out her aggression on the punch bag and then she was able to smile sweetly whenever it came time to face him and Kaitlyn.

Spike was watching from the shadows, he knew that the news of the engagement had devastated her - He wasn't an idiot. As she landed punch after punch on the bag he studied her body language, he knew that now probably wasn't the best time to talk to her but he needed to get it off his chest.

"Whoa slayer, what did that punch bag ever do to you?" He asked sarcastically.

Buffy stopped punching "what do you want?"

"Was looking to take a bit of anger out on the bag but seems like it's had enough after that" he smirked

"Be my guest" she said stepping out of the way

"Or maybe you and I can spar a little, y'know like the good old days"

"Sure" she said stretching a little

"So" he said, trying to take a swing at her.

"So what?" She asked, blocking his attack.

"Are you okay?" He asked, dodging her fist that came flying towards his face.

"Just peachy" she smiled as she finally landed a punch on him

"Don't seem it, that did hurt half as much as usual" he said punching her back

"Really?" She asked landing another punch that sent him stumbling.

Spike fell straight on his ass; Buffy straddled his hips and raised her fist to punch him again.

"C'mon give it me good Buffy" he said.

Before he could utter another word, Buffy's lips came crashing down on to his. His eyes opened wide in shock before he kissed her passionately back.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn and Willow walked along side by side through the mall.

"So do you have any idea of the style you want?" Asked Willow

"Yeah I've got something in mind, just sucks I've gotta pick it out myself" said Kaitlyn sadly

"Well I know Spike would be here if he could, but y'know daylight and everything" Willow reassured her

"Yeah I know, I was so happy when he asked me" she smiled

"How did he propose? I bet it was romantic"

Kaitlyn got a huge smile on her face "it was perfect, he said he loves me more than anything in the world and that I'm the one"

"That's so sweet" said Willow

"He is isn't he? I can't imagine my life without him, I'm just glad that he's finally asked me. I know Buffy is your friend and everything but I was really starting to doubt our relationship because of her" said Kaitlyn

"Well there's history there, that's gotta be hard" said Willow

"Yeah except Buffy still loves him, but she can't do anything about it now" Kaitlyn chuckled pulling Willow into a jewellery store

XXXXX

Buffy pulled away breathlessly, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" she stuttered climbing off him

"It's okay Buffy" he said getting to his feet "it's my fault"

"No it's totally mine"

"Okay, we'll share the blame on this one" he smirked "though I gotta say, I missed that"

"Me too" said Buffy "Spike, I've gotta tell you something"

Spike tilted his head slightly "what is it love?"

"I can't keep pretending, I can't keep putting on this brave face. It's killing me, watching you with her, when you kiss her... My chest hurts, I can't breathe. I need to know how you feel about me now, I don't want it to get to the day of your wedding and it be too late for us" she babbled

"Buffy..."

"No don't say anything yet, I need to get this out. I've waited five years; I need to do this... I know we've got a past and it wasn't all that great but we're different people now and we're in a different place, I know you don't believe my feelings for you but I need you to know that I love you more than anything in the world, I wish I could explain to you what you mean to me but I just can't, I guess the only way I can say it and you'll understand is I'm love's bitch for you Spike" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks

Spike stepped forward and brushed away her tears and cupped her cheek.

"Say something" she said sniffling

"Buffy I love you, I always have and I always will. I've got a decision I need to make..." He said, kissing her gently on the forehead.

XXXXX

Dawn knocked repeatedly on Faith's door until she opened it with a towel wrapped around her

"what's up? You found something?" Asked Faith letting her into her room and shutting the door behind her.

"I guess you could say that, so you know I googled her and nothing came up right? Well I was able to hack into some government records and there's nothing, no birth certificate not even a drivers licence connected with the name Kaitlyn Adams" said Dawn

"Well that's weird, so what we thinking here?" Asked Faith

"I dunno, I was sorta thinking that we should talk to Angel... Or Buffy" said Dawn

"Nah Dawnie we can do this, I still haven't got around to snooping in their room... Where's Spike?" Asked Faith

"He's in the training room with Buffy"

"Okay we better get a move on, who knows when either of them is gunna storm off and then hide out in their room for the rest of the day" said Faith slipping on a pair of pants and t shirt

XXXXX

Kaitlyn and Willow climbed the stairs, talking excitedly about the engagement ring that now sat proudly on Kaitlyn's left hand. As they reached the top of the stairs they noticed Faith and Dawn making a dash from the bedroom that Spike & Kaitlyn shared.

"Hey!" called Kaitlyn. "What's going on here?." She asked sternly

"Busted." Mumbled Dawn.

"Hey we didn't realize you'd be back so quick." Said Faith slipping something in her back pocket

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Uh…We…" Faith stuttered.

"Spike told me that he had a few demon texts in his room, Faith and I were just getting them" Dawn said confidently.

"Spike gave me those texts last night" Willow eyed the two brunettes. "What are you hiding?" she asked.

"Us? Nothing" said Dawn

"Well we really must go we've got demon texts to sort through" said Faith pulling Dawn by her sleeve.

"Those two get weirder every day." Chuckled Willow

"Yeah… Don't they just." Said Kaitlyn irritably.

XXXXX

Buffy had been in the training room for hours, she couldn't seem to leave. She didn't want to face anybody after the events earlier that afternoon she certainly didn't want to bump into Spike or worse Kaitlyn. She spent most of the afternoon training, but got tired and eventually took a nap on the small sofa. Faith came barreling down the stairs yelling her name sometime later.

"What is it Faith?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"Look B I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?" she asked

"It's about Kaitlyn." said Faith

"What is she pregnant too?" Buffy mused.

"Could be, then again she could do anything considering she's an all-powerful witch."

"What?" Buffy asked slightly puzzled.

"Yeah, me and Dawnster have been doing a little digging on little miss sunshine, turns out she's a thousand years old." Faith giggled slightly.

"What?" Buffy frowned "I don't understand."

"I was talking to bleach boy, he said he didn't remember asking Kaitlyn to marry him and that's when I knew something wasn't quite right about this broad." Faith smirked. "So me and D did some digging, she's of the non-google crowd. So we went snooping in their room and found this." She said handing Buffy a small coin sized gold disc with various patterns on it.

"What is it?" asked Buffy taking it from her.

"Dawn's been working on it all afternoon, we think that she's this big uber witch Orpha, she was the big bad in old u England"

"So let me get this straight Spike is engaged to an uber witch from old Victorian England… c'mon where's the cameras?" Buffy joked

"Have you gone crazy B? This is serious!" yelled Faith

"Okay, Okay" Buffy smirked "So this Orpha, what does she want with Spike?"

"That's where you come in…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

A/N: I just want to take this opportunity to thank everybody who has reviewed this story! You guys are awesome! Hope you continue to enjoy and please review. Oh and Happy New Year! Hope 2013 is a good one for you all

Buffy tensed, this was the last thing she thought she'd ever be doing. She raised her hand and knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in" a voice was heard.

Buffy took a deep breath and put on her best fake smile and opened the door. "Hey guys, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all pet." Said Spike who was in full scale lounge mode on the bed.

'Man he looks hot... No Buffy c'mon stick to the plan' she thought to herself.

Kaitlyn was stood at the foot of the bed folding clothes.

"Well uh seeing as how you guys are engaged me and the gang wanted to throw you a little party y'know to celebrate." Buffy smiled.

"Oh that's so sweet of you" Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"Yeah real decent of you." Said Spike giving Buffy a sad look.

"Well that's great, uh we've taken care of everything just make sure you're ready for 7." Buffy said making her escape.

"So sweet of her." Said Kaitlyn disingenuously.

"Well y'know Buffy always with the help." Said Spike, he was still focused on the door that Buffy had just walked out of.

"I don't like it; I was thinking maybe it's time we left. What are we even staying here for?" Asked Kaitlyn. Throwing a sweater on the bed in temper.

Spike seemed to shift out of his haze "Willow needs to keep a check of my wound."

"I can do that! Ever since we got here Buffy has been nothing but trouble and now even her sister and that other girl have started meddling." She whined.

"What are you talking about pet?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm talking about the fact that Dawn and Faith have been snooping through our room whilst we aren't here, it's a complete lack of privacy and respect." She yelled.

"I'll talk to them." Spike said trying to calm her down.

"You better, because if anything is missing there'll be huge consequences."

XXXXX

The dining room was transformed from being a rather dull old room into a bright party venue. Andrew along with Dawn and Jordan had been busy all afternoon making sure everything was perfect for the party.

Spike came down the stairs and headed into the room with Kaitlyn firmly attached to his arm. The room was full of slayers, watchers and the usual gang all applauding their entrance.

Buffy's chest hurt as soon as they came into view, Kaitlyn had certainly gone over the top with the engagement ring it was a huge blue diamond sat proudly on her finger. Buffy sagged a little, Faith noticed and gave her friend's hand a gentle squeeze and a brief smile.

Everybody was busy congratulating the happy couple, Buffy hung around the bowl of punch it was safer. Less chance of making awkward small talk with the platinum blonde vampire.

Xander came over to join her "Hey Buffy, grab me a cup."

Buffy's mind was elsewhere, her eyes dead focused on Spike and Kaitlyn. She didn't hear him.

"Okay... Buffy hello?" He waved a hand in front of her face breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh sorry Xan, did you say something?" She apologised.

"Doesn't matter... Are you okay?" He asked "actually that was a dumb question huh?"

Buffy smiled "I'm okay."

"Hey this is me; I know I wasn't exactly president of the Spike fan club... But I hate seeing you like this."

"There's a Spike fan club?" She asked mockingly "I'm okay I mean yeah it sucks but what can I do?"

"Tell him how you feel?"

"I already did." She said sadly "Besides Dawnie and Faith have this theory she's a witch." She smirked

"And you don't believe that theory?" He raised an eyebrow "I'm surprised you didn't see it before..."

"Wait? What?" She asked surprised.

XXXXX

Spike spied Dawn and Faith standing together he decided to quiz them on their antics earlier that day.

"Hello ladies." He smiled.

"Hey" Dawn squeaked

"So mind telling me what exactly it was you were looking for in my bedroom this afternoon?" He asked folding his arms.

"What makes you say we were looking for something?" Asked Faith.

"Just a hunch."

"Nothing! Uh demon texts y'know for Hannah she's got that huge demon problem in Dubai." Dawn stuttered

"Yeah... Only I gave those to Willow last night." He raised his eyebrows "start talkin'"

XXXXX

Kaitlyn strode over to Buffy, picking up a glass of punch making sure her ring reflected off the light in such a way that it would catch Buffy's attention. Much to her annoyance Buffy purposely ignored it.

"Oh Buffy I haven't shown you my ring yet!" She giggled throwing her left hand in Buffy's face.

"Very nice."

"I know it's just gorgeous." Kaitlyn smiled brightly

"It really is, though when I get engaged I'd like it if my fiancée already had a ring picked out. Just seems more traditional to me" Buffy smiled falsely.

"Well it was all very sudden."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it was. I mean it's like the thought just popped into Spike's head at that very moment... Totally unplanned" said Buffy taking a sip of her punch

"What are you getting at? That I somehow persuaded him to ask me?" Kaitlyn frowned.

"Of course not, it's not like you've got some sort of golden coin that has mind control qualities" she said sarcastically, getting the small coin out of her jeans pocket "Gee, whatdya know?"

"Where did you get that?" Kaitlyn demanded glancing over at Dawn and Faith who give her a false smile and a wave in unison "Oh them" she seethed

Buffy chuckled "what's the matter Orpha? You scared of a little competition?"

"Give me that back" she commanded

"How about you make me?" Buffy smirked.

The blondes were stood head to head, staring at each other.

Out of nowhere Kaitlyn struck Buffy across the face, Buffy retaliated punching her sending her flying into the punch bowl.

"Damn." Faith chuckled.

"Oh bollocks" Spike cried.

Dawn and Faith put their hands across Spike's chest, preventing him from running into the fray. "What are you doin'? I need to break this up" he yelled

"In a minute" Dawn said sternly.

Buffy jumped up onto the table, as Kaitlyn overcame the shock of the cold punch drenching her. "So c'mon 'Kaitlyn' what else have you been fixing to your liking?" Buffy yelled.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Stuttered Kaitlyn now aware the whole room had fallen silent.

"You're so full of crap." Buffy scoffed.

Kaitlyn threw a tray of sandwiches at Buffy, who immediately slammed her to the table punching her.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled

"Tell him!" Buffy screamed as Kaitlyn flipped her on her back and punched her back.

"Nothing to tell!" Giggled Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn!" Spike yelled watching the women fight

Kaitlyn got to her feet and jumped down off the table "I knew you were jealous but actually wrecking my engagement party. You are crazy" panted Kaitlyn wiping food off her clothes

"I'm not sure you of all people could call anybody crazy!" Said Buffy launching herself off of the table to attack her again.

Spike caught Buffy mid-air and threw her over his shoulder "what the bloody hell is wrong with you two!" He demanded, setting Buffy down.

"She started it" said Buffy and Kaitlyn in unison.

"I don't care who started it! I want an explanation now!"

"Ask your fiancée" spat Buffy

Spike glared at the taller blonde "Well?" He asked

Kaitlyn looked sheepishly at him "I don't know baby" she said sweetly

"Then I'll tell you, this girl is not Kaitlyn Adams. That's who she wants you to believe she is, her name is Orpha. A thousand year old über witch who has been manipulating your mind for the past year!" She yelled

"What?" asked Spike "is that true?"

"Of course not! Baby can't you see she's just jealous!" Cried Kaitlyn.

Spike looked at Buffy sadly "oh my god! You believe her!" Said Buffy.

"I don't know what to believe" he whispered.

"It's true Spike" Dawn piped up.

Faith nodded agreeing with the young woman beside her.

"Well of course they're going to back her up! They've all planned this! Don't you see that?" Cried Kaitlyn running out of the room.

"Spike..." Buffy whispered

"So what's the story here? You what put on this nice shindig to what? Ruin it? You just can't let me be happy can you?" Spike seethed

"No! You had to know what was going on around here!" Buffy cried.

"What so you're telling me the girl I've shared everything with for the past year has been controlling me somehow? Bullshit! I'd know okay!" He yelled at her.

Most of the slayers and watchers had filtered out of the room; the remaining people left were completely focused on the two blondes in the middle of the room.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Faith defended Buffy "she didn't ask us to do this! We did it for you!"

"Oh I should've known you'd have something to do with this! Can't keep hold of a bleedin' high school principle so you have to meddle in my love life!" He spat

Faith lunged forward but Angel stepped in between them. "I think Buffy and Spike could use some privacy" he said coolly.

"Angel is right; they do not need an audience." Giles stood up and helped Angel usher everybody out.

The door shut and they were alone. They stood in silence for a moment "Please say something" Buffy begged him.

"I can't" he mumbled

"You just did, that's a start" she giggled nervously. "C'mon I didn't know about this until a few hours ago either"

"Few more than me pet"

"I know that this must've come as a shock and that you're hurt I understand that-"

"Oh you understand?" He yelled "has someone been using mind control for the last year on you too?!"

Buffy sighed heavily "No but I know what it's like to be betrayed by somebody you love!"

"I knew..." He whispered

"You knew?" She repeated.

"Deep down I knew, something's didn't add up. I just thought it was me, blacking out, not paying attention." He frowned

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked

"As soon as I remembered, I forgot or just shrugged it off... I wasn't the dutiful boyfriend Buffy, I ignored her. There was always somebody else in my thoughts" he smiled a little "I deserved it"

"What?! You deserved to have your mind violated because you were a shitty boyfriend?"

"Must've hurt her" he said sadly

"Look Spike I hate to break up the self-loathing but she's an all-powerful witch! It wasn't how you treated her at all, she needs something from you I don't exactly know what but there's gotta be a reason."

A slow applause was heard from the doorway "Aww Buffy, I underestimated you. Quite the little smarty pants" smirked Kaitlyn.

"What you just think I'd let you take him from me without a fight? You really did underestimate me" Buffy spat.

"Don't worry I got what I came for" she smiled disappearing from the doorway

"Can you believe that-" Buffy turned to look at Spike, who had also disappeared.

"Bitch" Buffy finished.

XXXXX

Buffy burst through the door and into the living room, where everybody had been sat for the last half an hour getting the full story from Dawn and Faith.

"B? What's up?" Asked Faith getting to her feet.

"She's taken him!" She cried

"What? Where?" Asked Dawn

"I don't know, we need to find him" Said Buffy breathlessly. "Did you find out what she was gunna do?"

"Buffy I think you need to sit." Said Dawn

"Sure I'll sit whilst Spike has been vamp-napped by superbitch! Just tell me" she demanded.

"She was planning to..." Dawn paused she couldn't believe what she was about to say "She needs Spike to open the Hellmouth."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Here it is guys I had a bit of writers block over the last few weeks, that's why this chapter has taken me so long. I hope you like it please review; it makes me happy when you do! PS the next chapter will be up later today... I couldn't leave you guys in suspense :)

CHAPTER TWENTY

Preparations were being made for Spike's rescue. Xander and Willow were handing out weapons "Hey, doesn't this feel all five years ago." chuckled Xander

Giles along with Andrew were going over a map of Cleveland to find the exact location of the Hellmouth.

Angel and his team were also mounting up preparing for battle, as Buffy ran passed them, newly showered after the food fight with Kaitlyn. "Buffy" Angel snagged her sleeve "You got a minute?"

"What is it Angel? I need to form a plan of attack" she told him.

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, I'll be better when this is over. But thank you for your concern" she smiled and carried on into Dawn's office.

Dawn looked up from her computer "Hey, looking good sis" she smiled "the outfit says totally ready to kick ass"

Buffy looked down at her black leather pants and black sweater and realised it had been a while since her leather pants had come out of the Slayer wardrobe "thanks" she smirked "any more info?"

"The best we can tell is there's some sort of ritual, she needs to perform. Only reason why she needs Spike is because he was the last one down there in Sunnydale." Jordan piped up from his book

"Got it, so we just have to get there before she starts this ritual."

"It's not simple, for all we know she's already begun." Said Dawn worriedly

"Says here she has to wait until the person or persons located at the time of the closing has been prepared" said Jordan reading.

"What does that mean?" Buffy's eyes widened

"I- uh Dawn?" He asked his wife to read on.

"She's gunna take his soul." Dawn said solemnly.

XXXXX

Buffy stood in front of the troops, this was so reminiscent of her last day in Sunnydale, and this time she wasn't offering power to the girls. This time she had orders, she was the general and this was a rescue mission.

"I'm gunna make this quick okay, not many of you have been in battles like this. I trust a few of the Sunnydale alumni have shared their stories about what went down there that day, I don't know if this is the same and I don't care, what matters is first and foremost Spike gets out unharmed, second that Hellmouth doesn't get opened. Because if it does you can forget every nightmare you've ever had because it will become a reality. Are we clear?" She said forcefully. The girls nodded and proceeded to the exit.

"Man, I've missed Buffy's motivational speeches" Xander joked.

XXXXX

Spike was chained to the wall; in all honesty he was used to it. He sighed heavily "Not that I'm not lovin' the chains pet, but you've never actually been one for them. What gives?" He asked

"Just goes with the kidnapping" Kaitlyn smiled. "Don't look so sad Spikey; it'll all be over soon."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked "Get at the Slayer? That it? I'm sick of being used to get to her" he sighed.

Kaitlyn chuckled loudly "Don't be silly baby, this is all you. You're the one I need; it's kinda poetic if you ask me... And you'd know something about poetry huh?"

"What do you need me for?" He yelled

"Don't you worry your perfectly bleached head about it; it's always been about you Spike even back then. Even I didn't think it would come to this but hey its justice really"

"You know the Slayer is gunna come for me right?"

"Oh poor sweet William, you always were blinded by love" giggled Kaitlyn.

"What are you yammering about?" He demanded.

"Oh you don't recognise me?" She asked

"Should I?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm I guess not, you never noticed me then... The times I'd sit there and listen to your constant dribble about Cecily Underwood" she laughed bitterly and back handed him "You never did know a good girl when you saw one."

Spike gasped "Emily?"

Kaitlyn smiled "not anymore, well not at all really. Emily Thompson she was one of my greatest characters... Except when I met you she became real, I spent a hundred years practising my craft really wanting to become the greatest witch of all time" she sat across from him "and then I met you as impossible as it seemed for me to fall in love. I did - with you"

She rose from her seat and punched him again repeatedly "but you never noticed me, you were too busy writing poetry for that disgusting vengeance demon. I'd so hoped that one day you'd write that poetry for me"

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Kaitlyn turned to him with tears in her eyes "History repeats itself doesn't it dear William, only this time you're not a pitiful poet. You were one of the greatest vampires known and you gave that up for love and where did it get you?! Dead! Again! But it's all going to be okay soon you'll be him again and we can give her what she deserves"

XXXXX

"Everybody know their positions?" Buffy asked

with nods from the troops they departed.

"Buffy..." Angel whispered

"What is it? Kinda busy right now" said Buffy

"I just wanted to give you this" he held out the amulet worn by Spike in Sunnydale "just in case"

"There is no way I'm risking anybody wearing that thing!" She yelled "Do you just walk around with that thing in your pocket?" She joked.

"No I had one of our Wicca's teleport over here with it." He smirked

"Well thanks but I am not using that thing."

He handed it to her "Just in case." He said walking off.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Faith coming up behind Buffy

"Yep, emergencies only kinda deal. Though even in an emergency I would not use this" Buffy sighed putting it in her pocket.

"Don't blame you" smirked Faith stepping away from her

"Hey, be careful okay" Buffy smiled

"You too" Faith winked.

XXXXX

"Look you really don't have to do this pet, we'll be together I promise you" Spike begged.

Kaitlyn laughed psychotically "oh baby, you don't get it do you? Its gone way past my love for you, this is something I've gotta do. For me, nothing personal"

Spike sighed heavily.

"Oh come on baby, in a few moments that pesky soul of yours will be gone and all of that guilt will be gone. And hey if the ritual doesn't kill you we can try again? Okay Spikey?" She smiled

Kaitlyn clicked her fingers her blue jeans and white t-shirt transformed into a long black robe "ah much better." She smiled. She clicked her fingers again and a table appeared with an old dusty book on top of it. "Man I'm good"

XXXXX

"Willow are you sure you can do this?" Asked Buffy

Willow gave her a smile "of course that witch violated my mind, I'd say she's got this coming!"

Buffy giggled "Go Wills" Buffy turned to Giles and Xander "you guys tell the girls to hold back for a sec we need to know if it's too late before we go in all guns blazing. I'll give you a signal"

"Usual, lots of screaming signal?" Asked Xander

"It's as if we've done this before" she smiled

"Do be careful Buffy" Giles smiled

"Always."

XXXXX

Buffy entered the cavern with Willow close behind. "You know the signal right?" She asked her red headed friend

Willow nodded "Please be careful."

Buffy gave her a smile and walked on.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn was chanting in Latin, Willow was standing in the shadows. She recognised the spell; she began whispering her counter spell.

Buffy burst in "Hey" she smiled "am I too late?" She asked sarcastically.

Kaitlyn stopped her chant "Well well well, you just keep making a habit of pissing me off don't you"

"What can I say habits die hard... I tried the 12 step program and everything." Buffy quipped

"You really are a pain in the ass!" Yelled Kaitlyn.

"Thank you" Buffy smiled "can we please fight now"

A small smile crept across Kaitlyn's ruby red lips "Of course" she said clicking her fingers.

Out of nowhere an army of vampires appeared. Kaitlyn turned her back on Buffy, preparing to finish the spell.

Buffy stood firmly whilst the vampires surrounded her, 'Come on; think of a plan' she thought to herself sizing up her opponents.

She attacked the first vampires to the left of her, throwing a series of punches. The remaining vampires, attacked her she quickly was floored, Kaitlyn looked over her shoulder and giggled.

"Buffy!" Spike tried to break free of his chains to help her.

Buffy lay on the floor of the cavern shielding her head, whilst the pack of savage vampires punched and kicked her repeatedly.

"Oohhh Spikey don't worry, she'll be dead before you know it." Giggled Kaitlyn

Spike slipped into game face and roared into action, breaking his chains with ease. He swiftly punched Kaitlyn across the jaw. The rest of the Slayers stormed the cavern taking on the vampires.

"Buffy!" Spike cried, rushing over to where Buffy lay motionless on the floor.

Kaitlyn rose from the ground wiping the blood from the side of her mouth. She screamed demonically, and made her way over to the blonde couple. Willow stood in her way.

"Willow." Kaitlyn exhaled.

Willow smiled sweetly "Kaitlyn." With one swift movement she punched her. "Mind control on another witch? Are you kidding me?"

Buffy stirred a little. "Spike?"

"Right here love" he said smiling

She looked around her, bodies of her girls and vampire dust were everywhere "oh crap, time to go to work." She said jumping to her feet to join the fray.

XXXXX

Dawn, Jordan and Giles waited patiently at the entrance of the cave, "You think everything is okay?" Dawn asked.

"Of course sweetie, no news is good news or so Giles here tells me" Smiled Jordan, putting his arm around his wife.

Giles looked at his watch "perhaps we better see if they need help..."

XXXXX

"You sure you wanna do this Red?" Smirked Kaitlyn.

"Think you can take me on? I came closer to ending the world than you!" Willow exclaimed

"Let the best witch win." Smiled Kaitlyn

Willow held out her hands "Invoco te in lucem viribus"; two shiny white orbs appeared in her hands she threw them in Kaitlyn's direction.

One of the orbs hit Kaitlyn's left shoulder, hissing and burning her skin as soon as it came into contact with her flesh. "cultro" Kaitlyn yelled.

A dozen knives came flying towards Willow "claudicatis!" The knives came to a standstill just inches from her face.

Kaitlyn looked on in amazement as Willow made the knives disappear. She launched herself towards Willow knocking her down.

Dawn, Jordan and Giles entered the cavern just in time to see Willow hit the deck. "Willow!" Dawn screamed.

This alerted Buffy and she ran over dragging Kaitlyn off of the red head. "This ends now." Said Buffy gravely

"What are you gunna do? Kill me?" Chuckled Kaitlyn getting to her feet

Buffy didn't speak another word. She flew at Kaitlyn punching her repeatedly, Kaitlyn got in a few shots to her jaw making Buffy stumble back a few paces. Kaitlyn picked up a stake and lunged for her driving it through her torso.

Screams of Buffy came from various places of the cavern. As she fell to the ground, Willow rose up and screamed "Orpha occursum finis tuus."

Spike ran to Buffy's side, the horror and pain displayed on her face was too much for him to bear. He began crying immediately.

Kaitlyn's body began to catch flame as bit by bit she exploded. The scoobies made their way to where Buffy lay bleeding.

Spike grabbed hold of her hand "Buffy, c'mon love stay with me" he pleaded

She looked up at him her eyes full of tears "I love you" she said her voice barely a whisper as she slipped out of consciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

the door of Slayer Central burst open, Slayers and Scoobies piling in. Spike had Buffy in his arms racing to the living area of the compound setting her down on one of the couches. Willow and Dawn rushed to her side, Spike began to pace the room as Willow tended to Buffy.

"Is she okay?" Asked Spike "She's gunna be okay right?"

Nobody answered him. Willow began cleaning the wound as Dawn looked on

"Red?" He asked again.

"I don't know Spike!" She snapped as tears freely fell from her eyes.

"She can't die!" He cried "not because of me!"

"Spike we're doing all we can" sniffed Dawn "She's a fighter" she gave him a sweet smile.

"It's all my fault" he repeated over and over.

"Yeah y'know what it is your fault!" Xander piped up "You were the one that brought the wicked witch of the west here! God if I didn't hate you before I sure as hell do now!"

The two men met in the centre of the room, ready to go head to head.

"Yeah because I knew she was a witch when she was busy controlling me!" Yelled Spike

"Hey" came a voice barely a whisper.

The two men looked at the couch where Buffy lay "stop it guys please" she mumbled

"Buffy?" Faith exhaled smiling

"I can't leave you guys for two minutes, can I?" A small smile crept across her face.

Spike knelt down next to her and took her hand "You gave us all quite a fright there love."

"Sorry" she said half opening her eyes "Did we do it? Is she gone?"

"Yeah love, Willow saw to that" he smiled through his tears of relief

"She's one badass witch" she smiled.

XXXXX

the next morning the Slayer compound was abuzz with stories of what happened the previous night, most of the girls were talking about how Buffy and Spike might finally get together now Kaitlyn was out of the way.

It had been greatly documented among the girls that they thought this was a way better love triangle than those Twilight kids, the girls were split Team Buffy or Team Kaitlyn and now there was a lot of gloating to be had for the Buffy supporters.

Willow strode through the hallway, smiling at all of the girls busy gossiping. She reached Dawn's office and tapped lightly on the door

"Come in" said Dawn.

Willow opened the door and giggled slightly "Have you heard the girls out there? It's like high school gossip"

Dawn smiled "I know this morning, one of the girls actually asked me if I was Team Buffy or Team Kaitlyn, apparently it's gone viral, it's now in the twittersphere. Get ready for hashtags" she giggled.

"I know I've seen, I've been seeing 'Spuffy forever' hashtags all week... But that was from Andrew" she smirked

"Good fight last night by the way, check you out with all your Witch fighty mojo"

"Thanks, as soon as I saw Kaitlyn stake Buffy. I dunno I just got so enraged y'know and poof" she said innocently

"How is she? I didn't want to disturb her this morning" asked Dawn.

"I don't know, Spike's been with her all night. I kinda think they need to be alone" Willow winked

XXXXX

Buffy stirred and opened her eyes, she sat up a little too quick forgetting about her nice stake size wound. She winced and lay down again.

"You okay love?" Asked Spike from the chair beside the bed

"Yeah just being clumsy is all" she smiled "how are you?" She asked gesturing to the cuts and bruises on his face.

"I'll survive" he smiled "how're you feelin'? Can I get you anything?" He asked standing up and heading for the door.

"No I'm good" she said "can you just sit with me?" She asked

He nodded and sat back down "Buffy I'm sorry" he said

"What for?" She asked puzzled

"I dunno, for not being around. For bringing Kaitlyn here, for getting kidnapped, for letting you get hurt. I have a list somewhere" he told her

Buffy smiled "Don't blame yourself okay? We were both stupid and maybe a little bit stubborn"

"Just a little?" He questioned.

"Okay a lot..." She fell silent

"I don't know what I would've done if she'd of-"

Buffy butted in "Don't... Don't focus on the bad"

"Guess that means we're focusing on the good from now on then" he smiled

"Yeah, I like good" she returned his smile.

"Buffy, before this all went totally tits up, you said..."

Buffy looked down all embarrassed "Yeah I did, I just wanted you to know that. I love you, I meant it back then I mean it now. The fact that these last few weeks I've had to see you with some other girl... My chest actually hurt seeing that"

Spike took her by the hand "I know love, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a git and thinking you were better off without me" he smiled, moving from his seat to the edge of the bed.

"You're...the other half of my soul Buffy. I'm never going to get over you, and no matter how much you hope that I will... you'll never get over me either. I've realised that we've wasted so much time, at first just fighting and hurting each other and then ignoring each other. Buffy I love you completely and I don't want to waste more time being a part, I want to be here with you. I'm still love's bitch but I'm yours if you'll have me"

Buffy had tears in her eyes "Spike, I've never wanted anything more in my life" she smiled

He moved a stray strand of hair off of her face and gently kissed her lips.

XXXXX

A few weeks later, Willow and Dawn had decided to throw Angel & Co a leaving party. The music was thumping and the punch was being consumed at a considerable rate. Buffy and Spike were all over each other, Andrew was getting very snap happy with his camera, Dawn along with Jordan, Xander and Willow were getting their groove on.

Angel came over to where Spike & Buffy stood "Hey, just wanted to say thanks for having us Buffy"

She smiled brightly "anytime Angel you guys are always welcome here, especially if there's an apocalypse" she giggled "Oh Faith..." she said rushing over to her friend leaving Spike and Angel alone.

There was silence for a few seconds "Don't think I need to say it but you ever hurt her and I will stake you myself" said Angel

"I won't, you have my word on that" Spike said softly.

"Your word never meant much William, but somehow I believe you" Angel smiled.

Spike nodded in his grandsire's direction and walked away.

XXXXXX

Buffy and Faith sat side by side "So you bagged Blondie Bear, what's next?" asked Faith.

Buffy smiled for a moment "I don't know... World domination maybe"

"I'm totally down with that sister... just in a few days I'm still sore from that fight" Faith stretched out her limbs a little.

"It was pretty bad ass" Buffy smirked "So you're staying here?"

"Yeah I've not got a lot to hurry back to Vegas to" sighed Faith.

"Why don't you call him Faith? C'mon I nearly lost the guy I love, it kinda makes you realize that sometimes you have to make a fool outta yourself for love" Buffy smiled.

"I don't think he'd be interested even if I did call, I said some pretty messed up things to him" said Faith sadly.

"I wouldn't count on it" Buffy nodded towards the door.

Faith rose from her seat and drifted to the doorway where Robin stood with suitcase in hand. "Surprise" he smiled

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"You think I could just let you go? I know I said I wouldn't tell you that I loved you but Faith it's been five years how could I not love you? I've stuck around through apocalypse and the isolationist Slayer crap. Of course I love you doofus" he smiled cautiously.

A goofy grin appeared on her face "I love you too" she mumbled

"What was that?" he teased

"I love you too! Okay!" she bellowed

He chuckled and kissed her passionately

"Looks like we're not the only ones who are love's bitch eh love?" said Spike taking Faith's seat beside Buffy

"I guess not, I'm happy for them" she smiled

"I'm happier for us though" he smirked

She looked into his piercing blue eyes "I'm happy for us too, took us long enough"

"Good things come to those who wait pet"

"Yeah they do" she smiled brightly

"So how about we ditch this little party and have our own private party just me and you" he whispered seductively

Buffy blushed "did you not learn from this morning's fiasco?"

"It was nothing" he protested

"Having Xander and Willow walk in whilst I'm butt naked and in a vulnerable position is not nothing Spike" she blushed even more at the memory.

"Ahh the Whelp's face was a picture" he grinned

She hit him hard in the chest "Pig"

"Oink Oink baby... So what do you think love?" he raised an eyebrow

Buffy scoured the room; her sister along with her husband and best friends were still dancing much to Illyria's interest, Andrew and Gunn were in deep conversation as were Giles and Angel. Faith and Robyn were making out in the corner. Buffy smiled 'Everything is back to normal' she thought to herself. "Let's go" she giggled.


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue.

*TWO YEARS LATER*

Buffy sat at the kitchen island, frantically placing post-it notes on a piece of card.

"Hey B, how's the tables looking?" Asked Faith.

Buffy let out an annoyed sigh "giving me a headache" she whined

"Look don't stress out, everything is gunna be perfect" she smiled "cuz god help us all if it's not" Faith whispered to herself

"I heard that!" Buffy admonished

"Heard what?" Asked Dawn walking in with a baby monitor in one hand and The Twilight Saga in the other.

"Nothing, so did Mia get off to sleep okay?" Asked Faith

"Yeah, y'know Andrew was right Twilight seems to send her off" she smiled

"Ladies..." Said Spike entering the room, kissing Buffy on her cheek "My wife"

"Not yet buster, and if you don't help me with the seating arrangements there is not going to be a wedding" Buffy grumbled

"We'll do it tonight pet" he promised with a wink, "okay who's reading this garbage" snapped Spike picking up the book.

Girls just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I'm serious, who is the Edward Cullen bloke? And what the bleeding hell is all the sparkling about?" He asked

"Spike the book actually isn't that bad..." Said Dawn.

"Oh it's not that bad she says... A load of old bollocks is what it is! And I thought Anne Rice was bad" he groaned

"Spike..." Buffy started

"Hey love how you fancy a honeymoon in Washington? Actually to hell with it I'm moving to Forks, Washington, I hear that you don't burst into flame there. I for one am in the mood for a picnic"

Dawn and Faith giggled at the blonde vampire

"Dude... You read the book?" Asked Faith tauntingly

Spike fell silent for a moment "So what did you say about seating plans love?" He asked directing his attention to Buffy.

Buffy sighed "Spike, I love you in spite of all of your flaws but... Did you read the Twilight Saga?" She stifled a giggle

if vampire's could blush his cheeks would be crimson "Oh bloody hell! Yes! Alright I read the book, the girls were yammering on about it so I read the blasted thing."

"I knew it!" Dawn chuckled "wait until Andrew hears about this! Oh and Xander!"

"You dare!" He said gravely

"Spike that didn't work when I was fifteen so not gunna work now" said Dawn rolling her eyes and walking out of the room

"You got mad issues bro" Faith snarked before following Dawn out.

Buffy looked at Spike slightly amused.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing... I just never had you pegged as a twilight fan, are you team Edward or team Jacob?" She giggled

"Oh right that's it, take the piss outta the vamp" he whined

"Oh come on Spike lighten up" said Buffy going back to arranging her post-it notes.

"Don't do light pet, besides you and I both know that in a fight with that sparkly poof I'd win hands down." He told her

Buffy smiled "You sure would baby" she said snaking her arms around his waist "plus you're way hotter too"

"Mmm well thank you pet" he said running his fingers through her hair

she kissed him lightly "best part? You're all mine" she smiled

"And you're mine" he said kissing her again this time a little more passionately

"Not until this seating arrangement is done" she said pulling away from him.

He sighed heavily and began to help her, Andrew burst through the door excitedly.

"Spike! My fellow twilighter!" Andrew bounced around.

"Do you see what I've become?" Said Spike angrily.

A/N: It was a little short and fluffy but I hope you enjoyed the epilogue. I'd just like to take the time to thank each and every one of you that has reviewed or favourited this story! It means so much to me that you guys enjoyed it. I've got another story floating around in my head so please make sure you come on back and check that out! Thanks again, LoversWalk x


End file.
